


Angry Sex

by Anstrid



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: Dirty Talk 番外篇 -Angry Sex大家新年快樂!! 死命拖更，終於達成2018元旦之約啦!這篇送給 温徨秋凉，謝謝溫良的元旦科學組剪輯，超棒的啦!





	1. Chapter 1

1

「进来......」

热气氤氲的大浴池中，从喉间拧出来、彷佛滴着蜜的嗓音比雾气更缠人，软糯地钻入耳膜，撩起狠狠的痒。  
Tony从水中抽出双手，将无力摊搁在磁砖的双腿拉得更开，几乎扳到极限。  
身下人任由摆布，腰肢后折，被爱液沾得黏腻的腿根因拉扯而发痛、颤抖，凄惨地轻微抽搐，惹来侵略者一个清晰的牙印。

「这个小突起是什么? 博士，请指导无知的实验搭档。」  
他的手指顺利地穿插湿滑的甬道，两指富有技巧撑开，挟住深处那颗柔嫩而不堪折磨的凸起，拉扯、搓揉再放松，重复。  
汹涌的快感从那一点轰炸尾椎，如浪潮一遍遍撃碎理智的盘石。

博士艰难地喘息，深楔在小穴中的手指戳捅着，扩展敏感的神经线，小腹随之猛然收缩，犹如拧紧的毛巾，一下又一下，既酸麻却又非常舒服。  
勃起竖立在空气多时，弯出漂亮的弧度，却得不到抚慰，红肿的小缝可怜兮兮地滴出前液。

「进来...Stark...」虚弱的呢喃透露渴望。

后穴比起主人的声音更迫切，频繁撮吸着探索的指尖，想要含得更深一点、想吞下更粗的东西。

 

Stark仿若罔闻，揽紧腰肢，避免身下人滑落；兴味勃生地凝视着张弛有道的穴口，梳理浓密耻毛，露出了赤裸裸的小穴，每次抽插洞口都是一次花隐花现，指头彷佛被自有生命的小嘴含吞着，皱折合不拢、湿漉漉地泛出深浅不同的粉嫩色泽，滋润其中的交合动作，摩擦出细小泡沫。

 

想到自己用了短短时间便将这小穴调教得饥渴无比，Stark的自尊心不禁暴涨。

「Banner博士，我现在操着什么位置？告诉我做得对吗？」

他咬着Banner的耳廓，吹入低沉的嗓音与暧昧气息，灵巧舌尖卷上耳垂，手下竭而不舍地轻搓最敏感的一点。

 

「呃...」

甬道深处激出一阵火花，快感不断堆積到难受的地步，一方面想要喊停，但身体却叫嚣着想被更巨大的物事塞满，直攀上肉欲的癫峰。

以Stark偏拗的性格，没问出满意的答案绝不会罢休。Banner羞愧欲死，紧闭眼帘，将要窒息之前挤出字正腔圆的「是...前列腺。」  
语气咬牙切齿，彷佛要咬走男人的一块肉。

 

「哦~原来是前列腺，看来被我摸得很舒服，你的小穴才会挟得那么紧、腰扭得那样起劲。」

Stark扮作恍然大悟，勾起被取悦的笑，终于抽出两指，顺应博士带着泣音的恳求，扶起那根充分润滑、挺立、 **兼带震动、微旋功能** 的...

 

 **按摩棒** 。

 

2

是按摩棒。

即使Stark的阳具已经硬到快爆炸，随时准备直捣黄龙，享受紧塞肉洞的湿热包围，但抑压了两个星期的欲望—博士计算出每两星期做一次实验、以保证身体对「性交」的需求达致 **峰值** ，效率最高—仍然需要强行忍耐。

这完全不合理。  
活色生香就躺在眼前，健康的小麦色肉体裸裎着，乳头明显绽放、需要唇舌舐咬照顾一番；那暴涨欲裂、现出筋脉的肉棒；臀瓣毫无保留地敞开，露出艳红色的深穴，正疯狂收缩着、犹如婴儿嘴巴嗷嗷待哺;还有即便咬紧下唇也会满逸溜出的呻吟，比平时的语调高上几阶、被凶猛的刺激撩起的轻喘；甚至是绷到抽搐的脚尖，无论哪项都非常要命，勾魂夺魄，能让他几乎当场缴械。

但博士不需要他「缴械」。 **No** ，按摩棒是便利的发明，装上两颗电池，便能拥有持久的续航力，而且可以彻底消毒、减低受感染的风险；它不会射精，避免后续清理直肠的麻烦程序；最理想是能够选取柔软、有弹性的材质、最小号Size，减轻身体负担，不会拖延翌日的工作进度，至于那些额外功能，并不需要用到。对Banner来说，选取按摩棒作为实验辅助工具， **完全合理** 。

Stark发誓，如果有任何床伴胆敢一脸性冷淡、正经八百地列举按摩棒比他的老二好使的理由，他会让这人余生都活在悔恨跟泪水之中。

但Banner不同于所有人，他是自己的科学好兄弟、出生入死的战友，而现刻他们是在做Hulk耐受性的测试， **不．是「做爱」** 。

  
所有天花乱坠的性幻想麻烦 **封箱** 扔走，因为这是「非关情欲，关乎全世界危急存亡的神圣实验，控制Hulk的现身时机是保障市民安全的关键」—引用Tony Stark的原话，每次事后，博士总会叨念着这句，无奈地拍拍他的肩膀，收拾被掌心炮撃得粉碎的假阳具，再从实验桌下满满的 **纸箱** 拿新的一根去消毒—Fuck，胡说八道的报应快得猝不及防，一不小心竟捧起最大的石头掷到自己的「小弟」上。

他只好吞下悔恨跟泪水，忽略疼痛翘立的 **粗壮** 阴茎，用快要捏碎的力度拿取 **小号** 按摩棒，深吸口气，避免一时冲动替代成自己的龟头插进穴口了(...Ohh，是误会)。  
(话说回来，他自从三个月前实验启动后，欲望每一天也处于 **峰值** ，这种对身体毁灭性的伤害，博士该如何赔偿? 以身抵债绝对可接受。)

这样说太愚蠢了，但是天哪、他从未如此痛恨一样死物。

 

3

Stark抽出手指，拖出了一注滚烫的肠液分沁，他用按摩棒呈倒三角形、蛇头般的顶端摩擦粉穴，撑开害羞的皱折。

「要进来了。」随着这句的宣布，白色棒状物果断挤进了冶艳的穴口，长驱直入...!

 

「啊...哈嗄...」私处被侵占的酸痛跟更多的快感如潮涌上，全身的细胞在哆嗦，Banner的指尖扣住池边，不禁仰高颈项。

Stark体贴地定住便没有动，Banner茫然半敛迷朦的眼眸，小心翼翼感觉着下身，后穴正漏出更多蜜液，迅速适应了硬物、正贪婪地吞吃着圆柱。  
这个精心测量的最小尺寸不错，轻微撑大肠壁，刚好被PC肌紧衔住，没有太大的违和及饱涨感，不会引发过激感觉，代表不会有太大痛感。

犹记得Stark第一次将这东西插进屁股时，他紧张到忘了呼吸，浑身紧绷，小洞无法放松，涂满润滑液的假蕈头屡次滑开。最后还是Stark把心一横，让他摆出侧卧屈膝的姿势，紧抱膝盖，Stark用力扳开臀瓣，费尽心思勉强插进去一点。这样搞完一大轮，两人满头大汗，比码头搬运工还累。

人体的适应力真是太强大了，三个月下来他已能够顺利接纳这尺寸，心底不想承认腹芯处甚至有种淫靡的空虚感，即使整根按摩捧插进来，也似隔靴搔痒，远搔不到痒处。

 

「...很有感觉吗?」Stark问，伸出食指跟拇拨弄胸前红点，惹起一阵针刺般的麻痹。  
Banner立竿见影缩起胸膛，但放肆的指尖戳弄奶孔，避无可避，「呼...有点...」

 

「只是有点?」

Stark失笑，坏心地用右手指尖挤入洞穴的边缘，圆滑地绕了几圈，从隙缝进攻，被冲击的窄穴加入了截然不同的感受。

 

Banner陡然张开眼，表示抗议，「...会裂开的…」  
他感到洞口已经被填满，怎样也容纳不了一根指头。Stark却不肯放弃，薄唇沿着肩线慢舐，另手握住他的要害上下套弄。

「啊呀…」两个弱点同时被肆意狎玩，感觉再推高了一层，迫得他抽噎起来。

阳物被剧烈的紧套，彷佛神经末端都要被揉碎一样，舒爽得眼圈泛红，下穴流淌出更多分泌，让他的大腿浸成一片水泽「…别…」

Stark借着新一轮的触电感把Banner迫得昏陶不已时，成功插进了小半截手指，弯曲抠弄，横蛮地展平小穴外部的皱折!

 

洞口被额外的指头塞得快要爆开。

「啊哈…塞得好满,,,」猛然的扩张感令后脑发甜，感官的折磨领着他快速攀上了小高潮，窄洞几番收缩，铃口洒出一小注白液，却仍没有颓势。

他整个人软掉，再也支撑不了勉强的坐姿，气力用尽的向前倒去。这次Stark没有扣紧他的腰，任他向前趴倒休息，享受着余韵。

 

「呼、呃!」 

原以为事情就此完结的Banner微瞇双眼，频密吸纳氧气，臀部却毫无预警被抬高，形成了上翘的姿态。  
他吃惊的扭头后看，自己的腰向下压，屁瓣被推高，如一只求欢的动物在摇尾摆臀，可耻的姿态令他不禁红了脸，「嗯…」

 

Stark控制着幼棒，沿背部性感中线，慢条斯理向后拖拉，缓缓的用顶端摩蹭下陷的腰窝，留下了一条湿滑又黏稠的痕迹。

Banner浑身震颤，从不知道背脊被摩擦的麻痒，也能带来强烈的性暗示，肌肉线条紧似弦线，空虚如无底洞，后穴在拼命收窄吸吮着无形的空气。  
「啊嗯…给」

Stark星眸发光，喉间哼出欣赏的呻吟，没让他等太久，双手扳开弹性屁瓣，便把硬棒一举送到底，确保每下活塞动作都狠撞在甜蜜点上。

 

Banner把脸埋在双臂之中，断断续续的逸出吟哦。

翘臀被有力的大手抬高，腰线压得更低，犹如一把良弓，主动送上私处、任君享用的姿态又羞涩又难耐。

Stark低笑，沙哑的嗓子化成椎骨间窜动的电流，继续猛烈攻撃，看着Banner极似猫咪交欢的诱人趴跪姿势，不禁赞叹。

 

酥麻层层交递，Banner感到蓓蕾被捏紧搔刮，龟头的射精口毫无廉耻地张开，囊袋沉甸甸到达疼痛的地步，紧热的小穴传来一阵强似一阵的颤栗。

「嗯呼…」Stark连着按摩棒、修长的食指跟中指，深深一插到底，好像要把他的灵魂也掏光似的。  
电流在最高峰交撃，强得他想退缩，理智混沌不清，抓紧身后人的大掌。

「啊呀!Tony…嗯…」

紧随着浪涛般的快感，前方喷洒全部精液，穴口急速收拢，终于达到了久违高潮。

 

4

在憋到输精管都萎缩的辛酸之外，他得承认，看着Banner被撩拨得浑身漫红、眼角跟发鬢尽湿，慵懒地蜷缩着身体，单手下意识地按在抽搐的小腹，辛苦地喘气—那种被完全操透、喂饱了的罕见样子，绝对有助挽回自己被剥削的男性尊严。

即使是苦中作乐也好，能让博士露出这腻足的表情的，只有自己...

  
...还有网上大量抢购、价廉物美的硅胶Dildo.

 

Shit!!

 

5

Just a  **favor**.

 

Stark是个大慈善家，但同时也是个精明的投资者，付出的努力虽不求超额回报，至少应该止蚀。

他俩同意，为了感激Tony在实验中无私而呕心沥血的奉献，他可以向博士要求一个能力之内的小帮忙。

 

『第一次的favor，Stark毫无悬念选择了「手活」，很公平不是吗? 鉴于他刚以双手施展了无与伦比的绝活，给予Banner一个欲仙欲死、爽得要昏厥的高潮，挤出了本应藏在睪丸中自悯自怜、自我消化的浊液，让它们多年后终于重见天日、死得暝目(没有遗漏最后一滴)，以一个手活作为回报绝对物超所值。

但他忘了Banner已多年没有自慰，与欲望每狭路相逢、总是拔腿就跑，以致技术强差人意，非常地。但神奇的是Banner **也忘了** ，于是他带着不知哪来的自信，用对待科学般严谨的态度，深吸口气，用尽 **九牛二虎之力** **(** **或者是** **Hulk** **神力** **)** ，一下 **用力．紧．捏在** 他血脉贲张、威风澟澟的阴茎上！

他痛得几乎立即 **软** 了，心中喷发的脏话滔滔不息。

「你以为你在榨牛奶吗！？」

 

「我想。。。差不多。」

Banner无辜又震惊的样子挺让人心疼的。

 

幸好老二还挺争气，懂得给他保留点面子，半塌不塌、期待重振雄风。

真正让他彻底萎靡不振的是，Banner认真地皱紧眉头，仇苦恨深地蹲下来，瞪视着他的阳物，大气也不敢喘，双手以调酒的方式，单调地上下套弄着，口中喃喃数着「一、二、三、四」，好像在纪录大概弄几多下才会成功，收集数据以作日后的实验参考。

大写的灾难，毫无情调。  
Stark沉默俯首，彷佛已抽离角色，冷漠地看着阴茎表皮被粗鲁地捋得微红，不禁想起小时候参加儿童体检的场景(勃起了，健康，Next)。

「...六、七、八、九...」

 

通常他万分欢迎粗鲁的性爱，但那当中不该有任何一秒让他回忆起儿科医生。

「Okay，医生，我萎了，你达到目的了。」

他拨开Bruce的手，抽起半褪的西裤，原本计划狂野一夜，现在却端庄得像个绅士般拉起裤链(衬衣帖服整齐得没有一丝皱折)，不禁由心疼博士转为心疼自己。

所以他学乖了，让还没学跑的人去开飞机，只会机毁人亡(尤其危害他的人身安全)，既然不能一蹶而就，调教Bruce的重任就此扛上肩膀了。』

 

回忆告一段落，他看着Bruce刚才背抵池边、两腿大张，高潮时不慎激射到自己胸膛、下巴的白液，想到了这次的favor。

他指着反应堆上凝住的液体说「把你射的东西舐光。」

 

6

这个过程很短暂，又很漫长。

如果以他的心跳来数算时间流逝，那肯定不准确。钢铁心脏如今软若烂泥，拍子比死亡摇滚更澎湃。

 

他半倚在浴池的阶级上，水平线恰恰贴近腰线，博士坐在下几级，头颅趴伏在他的胸膛前。

水波荡漾，耳膜灌满灵动的水流声，还有诱人的轻喘，Bruce的交缠着自己的。

 

怀中人的耳背与锁骨似被泼染了粉色水彩，淡淡的红晕扑上脸颊，熏进了他的眼眸，原本迷朦的瞳孔新盖上一层雾气，漾出光。

「精子的成份很营养。」他不无倔强的说。

  
Tony被逗乐了，将手背搁在额头上，轻笑，震荡一直共鸣到彼此身上。

 

「...!」

当Banner开始认真、示威地伸出艳红的软舌，试探性舐上反应堆边缘时，他却瞬间哽住，屏息静气、笑不出来。

 

他的喉咙仿似被捏着，紧紧凝视着博士迟疑地舔走第一滴白液，合上嘴巴、吞咽，好像在分析当中的味道。

然后Bruce再接再厉，俯下头扫荡余辜，软唇跟舌尖配合得天衣无缝、似小动物般吮吸、细细舐弄滚烫的肌肤。

 

「尝出什么了?」他问，声音似滑过沙纸般哑。

他有错觉自己的毛孔全部张开、细绒毛倒竖，冒出绵密的汗珠，而小腹紧绷酸痛。

小夜灯的镶接位的触觉远比其他部位敏感，如今已赤红肿胀了一圈，被微凉的舌头滑过的地方正疯狂发痒，似万蚁啃心，还没受到照料的部位却更痒。

 

「一些金属...钙、钾、磷...」

博士半敛着眼敛，长睫差半寸就要扫过敏感的肌肤，如果真的短兵相接，他肯定自己会如触电般剧震不已。

 

「镁、锌...也许?」

舌头卷动太久，下颚酸软难当，分泌过多的涎液滴落，藕断丝连的透明从嘴角一直牵至玻璃面。

Bruce微皱眉心，好像看到溶剂逸出试管、或者笔芯忽然折断一般苦恼，最终决定侧过头、调整角度，努力卷食被稀释的白液。

 

「呼...」Stark的肺叶急速起伏，贪婪地注视着博士的脸颊紧贴在硬挺的乳头旁，珊瑚般柔软的舌面在心脏上转动，仿似无骨的软體动物，搅动着要断不断的津液，厚厚的嘴唇铺上一片丰盈的水亮，有些涎液则兜不回来，滴落至下巴，隐没水中。

 

「...那有甜味吗?」

 **该死** ，他已经冲血上脑，发热发胀，要硬生生把句子从喉咙扯出来。

 

「嗯有...果糖、山梨醇，还有很多动物性蛋白质...」

博士装作用力吞咽，发出「咕嘟」的声音，舐着嘴角慢条斯理的说—没有察觉这品尝的举动有多么色情。

以一副俨如大学教授的老学究态度，仔细分析精子成分，更是性感得火上浇油。

 

「恭喜你成功吃到夢寐以求的反應堆，還吃得那麼滋味，我甚至開始羨慕你。」  
  
他聽到自己在胡亂調侃，视线卻无法从上下滑动、圆润的喉核移开半分。

看在上帝份上，他现在就该翻身把这个没有自觉的男人压在身下，嘶咬挑衅了他整晚的嘴唇，舌头探进喉心，狠狠地挖掘出那些甜味，直到Bruce被吻得缺氧，在他的肩膀留下抓痕。

他要拉开Bruce的双腿，撑大松软湿濡的穴口，以硬如铁柱的肉棍粗鲁地直插到底，将睪丸也挤进去那么深，享受被岩浆般滚热的肉洞压榨、吸吮的销魂，发狂地操他，一直肏到他整个人摊软，胸腔跟肩膀刻满牙印，快感累积到顶点，只能放下尊严、哭叫着求饶，一边扭着腰求他轻点、快点射出来，结束这甜蜜的折磨。

  
交媾整晚之后，博士的小穴会被操得完全洞开，灌满腹部的白浊滑出来，弄脏了会阴，一直滑落到小腿，他会脸红耳赤的抹拭，却愈涂愈开......

 

 

「Tony，你没事吧?」

博士关心的问，戳破了漫无边际的粉红色泡泡。

「你好喘...」他轻瞄水底以作暗示。

 

Stark知道自己的气息粗得似跑完十公里，下身蓄势待发、硬如擎天柱 _，_ 只要草草撸几下便能射个痛快。

「没事，你别动。」

他紧扣着博士湿漉漉的后颈与腰，把他拉得更近，胸膛似有磁力互相贴附着，调整姿势让怀中人坐在自己的大腿上，这些动作在水流助力之下变得轻而易举。

  
Stark单手握起自己的阴茎，将整根贴在Bruce的臀部中央，开始 **自慰** 。

 

「这样就好....」

Stark像只嗜血野兽，报复性啃上Banner的耳垂，直到那儿红得像滴血，才心满意足地含住安抚。

他的下胯拱前，一下一下猛力操进自己粗糙的掌圈，其间龟头不断摩擦到Bruce深遂的股沟，从顶端滑下的爱液流进隙缝，每一下摩擦都会发出淫靡的吱吱水声。

 

Bruce艰难地仰首，被撞得有點重心不穩，勉強平衡。

一开始硬生生的肉体磨弄有些不适，股间被顶得輕痛，每当男根滑过后穴皱折都会带来不寻常、令全身起鸡皮疙瘩的古怪感觉。

那隆起的蕈头不知是有意还是无心，滑过洞口时总爱稍作停留，或是轻顶一下；囊袋撞上股肉更会发出「啵、啵」的撞击声，让他羞赧如焚。

 

「好棒...」  
Tony魅惑的呻吟零距离灌进耳膜，愈发粗重的喘息高高低低，让他的心尖像被点了火，每声轻哼都让背椎升起颤栗。

 

Stark原本扶着后颈的手向下游移，寻到被冷落很久的蓓蕾，用指尖轻点，上下拨弄。

「嘶.....」

Bruce急忙一避，臀瓣便滑开、擦過Tony已经绽开的铃口，让他差点受不住刺激射出来。

 

沈溺在快感中的男人弓起身子，加快摆腰频率，隐忍已久的饱涨感急欲撑破窄管。

「呃...唔!」  
腹肌绷至极致，陰莖抽动几下，Stark吼一声，臀部向前挺，白液一股脑儿喷洒而出!

那注稠浓的液体蜿蜒、淫靡的沿着Bruce的大腿流下...

 

Stark抱着Banner，享受释放后的余韵。

叹口气，指头梳理博士熱汗淋漓的浏海，轻吻在 **额角上** 。

 

7

**该死，他好想吻他。**

**吻在嘴唇上。**

 

一个无关实验，无关Hulk，无关整个世界，只属于他俩的吻。

 

 

但他没有。

 

8

 

「博士，我可以大方送你一个favor，不求回报。」

 

「嗯?」

 

「你的大腿上都是我的东西，我可以负责舐干净。」

 

 

「哦...............不用了，谢谢。」

 


	2. Chapter 2

9  
一团毛茸茸蜷缩在沙发上。  
覆盖整身的薄毛毯溜出几缕同色系的发丝，加上一杯热得冒出蒸气的杏仁奶，是Banner每次实验后的标配(嘴边那圈奶泡对Stark脆弱的精神来说，太不人道了点，他不着痕迹舐了上唇一下，彷佛自己也能尝到甜味)。

做完这些特别的实验后，Banner总是很疲累，肿胀的眼皮快要黏在一起。Stark知道他用了过多的气力去压制Hulk，即使有Jarvis随时监控着身体状况以及Veronica待命，这谨慎的男人还是必须在最兴奋的一刻维持清明理智，仰赖前额叶皮质区多于杏仁核跟多巴胺。筋疲力竭的精神搏斗完结后，松懈的大脑跟肌肉就会摊软，寄生在柔软的沙发上，要睡不睡。

  
一系列血压、肾上腺素及心跳率等数据围绕在Banner身边，他抬头张望，不时点按屏幕。

Stark曾认真地问过Banner，如果他不愿意便不需要录像，他俩都知道录下的片段基本与Sex Tape无异，但Banner仔细地思量了一会说:「 这是实验纪录，我没所谓。」，于是他再三保证Jarvis会做好保密工作，在视频加上比国安局机密资料还难解的锁，完成研究便会彻底销毁，博士只是耸耸肩赋予一如既往的信任(有时侯Banner过份强调这是常规实验，反而令Stark心底不是滋味)。

话虽如此，但博士从不回顾影片，只会分析数据。

而Stark，他当然会看，留待夜深人静时，在寑室放成一比一比例反复播放。  
并不完全为了科学目的，至少，绝大部份时间不是。

10  
博士在打瞌睡。  
不到半小时，繁复的数字和列表在瞳孔前开始扭曲跳跃，他的头颅重如船锚，点着点着就完全沉没在蓬软的毛毯深处，放弃挣扎。

Stark调暗灯光，轻手轻脚走近，像捞起棉花一般，用连自己也惊讶的阴柔手劲捞起博士的肩膀。

「去睡吧。」

「嗯...」博士从喉咙间哝了一声，不自觉蹭了他的肩窝一下(感恩无数次肌肤相贴的经验，这些亲昵的小动作显得无比自然)，才歪歪斜斜地站起来。  
软糯的声音像云朵擦过Stark的脸颊，暖暖的。

这次说不定可以。

「Hey,你那层暖气坏了，来顶楼睡?」  
Stark的手渐向下移，搁在后腰。  
他发誓没有避重就轻、没有耍小诡计，但只有自己知道顶层确实很宽敞，却只有一间睡房，一张King Size大床。

博士揉着眼睛，清醒了一点，拢了拢毯子，「嗯...不用麻烦了，多盖几张被子应该够暖。」  
他脱下眼镜折好，揉着鼻梁上的压痕，慢吞吞地往电梯走去。  
「晚安...你也早睡。」

还是不行。  
Stark翻了一个可惜的白眼，「明早见。」

「你的古龙水换了香味...蛮好闻的。」  
博士拖着脚步，扔下这句闲话家常，微驼的身影消失在电梯门后。

 

11

他确实换了古龙水。

凭他细腻的观察力，当然注意到博士在实验中途将脸埋入自己的锁骨或者咬着肩膀时，总会非常微妙地皱一皱鼻尖。  
这个发生在零点几秒间、几乎不含任何情绪的反射性表情，却在他的心中生了根，蕴酿了一段时日，终于驱使他痛下决心，换掉了Gendarme V—这款将他的性感火辣魅力实体化的香水。  
  
他问Jarvis，博士喜欢哪种香味？尽责的管家不负所望，罗列了Bruce钟爱的洗衣粉、沐浴露、调味香料及茶叶选择。

Stark阴霾满脸，摒弃了一些绝对没法喷在身上的味道(芫荽、粉红海盐跟青瓜？Jarvis，你认真的?)，万分艰难地选择了薄荷。

毕竟闻起来像口香糖，比行走的沐浴露好一点。

 

他所作出的改变还远不只这些。

三个月前的自己肯定不会认得现在的睡房：时尚的金属雕塑、桌椅换成了黑色与暖木色，几乎整间房都给木纹占领了;床头一幅黑底黄花的画作据说可令人心情平静;银灰丝质床铺变成雪白的棉被(比雪白的床单跟洁白的床单滚完生出来的私生子还要白)，最重要是云石地板上一张柔软顺滑的巨大地毯。

他不怕冷(整天与金属为伍已习惯了冰凉的触感)，但是Bruce明显怕冷，冬天时裹得像个球，穿上保暖的袜子喝着热呼呼的饮料，像只骨折乌龟，整天乌眉瞌睡。Stark还蛮确定将冰凉的手贴上Bruce后颈应该能瞬间召唤Hulk，但理智勒住了他的疯狂，如果真的因为这不象样的玩笑诱发变身(而不是Sex)，他俩都会陷入非常尴尬的境地。

撇开糟糕的衣着品味不谈，Bruce每天不同花款的袜子配搭老头拖鞋，还是有点可爱的。  
噢，今天是黑红白相间的款式—有很长一段时间他第一眼见到博士，不是立即建立视线交流、微笑问好，而是零点三秒向下望，欣赏那些美轮美奂的袜子。

即使数次被博士面有难色地制止他投放过多注意力，但还是永远控制不住。  
信我，那些别扭地蜷起的脚趾头，只会令人更心痒、移不开目光。

「以前整天逃亡，鞋跟袜子全是破洞...」博士专注地晃动试管，想带起一些自嘲的玩笑，后来又说不下去，摇摇头。

意思反正是感激难得的安宁，而不是对袜子的变态癖好。

 

Stark也听懂了。

他跟着干笑两声，第二天就买了高达天花板、塞满整个柜的袜子送他，有厚有薄，花样百出，包保全年四季不重款，

不管博士抱着手臂无奈地说「我那天没说完就是怕你这样。」

 

所以，这张特别订制的大地毯绝对能俘虏那双好看的脚踝。

他反复踩在舒服的毯子上，心想，嘿~不然就把那动人心弦、惹人怜爱的袜柜直接搬上自己睡房。

 

12

Stark不擅于应付长期关系，与床伴缠绵一夜后总是提早离开，好心情时会留下纸条，写些温柔的话，好聚好散，当个合格的大众情人。

现在，他却只想邀请博士来到精心装潢得像 **安老院** 般和逸的睡房，希望他至少能称赞其中一样布置，然后将太大的床让出一半，好在每天醒来时，睁眼就看到Bruce那微张着嘴、不符合超凡智商的蠢蠢睡脸，就像无数个实验室的深宵还看不够似的。

 

「...我到底怎么了，Jarvis.」他嘟嚷，将床头灯的开关按得哔啵作响。

 

「Sir，您是真的希望我回答还是在惯性自言自语?」

 

「.......你对，我的脑袋没空间容纳多一张啰啰唆唆、只懂批判的嘴了。」

 

13

「打开博士的Ins.」他躺在床上，双手垫在脑后。

 

眼前出现庞大的社交界面窗口，其上的用户名称当然不是Bruce Banner，而是Not that kind of Dr(反讽意味浓厚，算是隔空甩Stark脸上了)。

事源是队长想开账号，却不知为何对Jarvis **详细而清晰** 的指导接收不良，于是抓住博士不放，两位不谙流行文化的山顶洞人，硬是成功申请了Acc。

一开始博士完全将这件事抛诸脑后，后来队长说「我在Ins看到有小孩录了视频说最喜欢Hulk」，才被勾起了好奇心去看看，接着迟疑地按了第一个赞。

 

然后一发不可收拾，精于钻研的博士很快就掌握了大时代脉搏，逐渐从偶尔上去关心时态，变成更新自己的生活。

深居简出的Banner愿意以S.I普通科学家的身份(算是小部份事实)，保持安全距离与世界建立桥梁，用另种方式融入人群、尝试敞开心灵，Stark绝对乐见其成，甚至觉得这算得上是自主心理「复健」的方式之一。

几个月下来，Banner发布的帖子已达双位数，但他对于网络社交生活三缄其口(也许是感到尴尬?世上65%的事物都会令他感觉有点不自在)，更新总是在凌晨或独处时份，Stark明白他不想将这件事放上枱面，就继续装作不知情(只是在Bruce忍不住拎起手机快速拍下一张美食照时，得努力移开视线，压抑嘴角的弧度)。

 

那么博士通常发表什么内容呢?

以平凡的咖啡照片及「早安」写下的第一个Post上方，慢慢增添了工作环境、整洁的办公桌(小心避开了不可公诸于世的设备及信息);  
一些从复仇者大厦高层玻璃窗俯瞰的日出与黄昏；  
再滚动向上，是近来肚子收获到的众多自家制美食(Stark咽下急速分泌的唾液)；  
  
哦，还有两张S.I科学团队轻松大笑的照片—博士有时会跑到楼下实验室寻求助手，或者做些科研讲座跟指导，那群年轻人对他自是超级崇拜，所以还算熟稔(...原来有那么熟的吗?)，庆幸照片摄入了实验袍跟墙上的LOGO，那些整天留言攻击「你根本是扮作在S.I工作，Loser!」的混账们可以就此闭嘴了(他发挥了出乎意料的忍耐力才没有往这些烂人的電腦投砸超级病毒)。

他的粉丝数一直没有突破五十，本来一个精英上班族的Ins所能得到的关注就这样多了。

本该如此—转折点是Bruce 上载了一张模糊的皮手套照片，掀连起小风波。  
那是他为Nat新设计的作战手套，手腕处能发射电磁波、启动时会有一圈蓝色莹光。它在扫荡大战中首次亮丽登场，还意外被摄进新闻报导。  
眼尖的网民立即将Not that kind of Dr 与黑寡妇连系起来(黑色幽默：博士其实在用那圈蓝光当景深，映衬前方的柠檬蜂蜜蛋糕)，在帖子下汹涌留言，更搜遍蛛丝马迹，翻出以往寂寂无闻的照片，将拍到的装备或建筑跟复仇者的行纵做了比对，发现全部对得上号，纷纷猜测这人的身份非比寻常，粉丝数亦随之暴涨。

 

博士将侮辱女性跟询问Nat身材的留言都删除了，不理好事者说他妄想症、装神弄鬼、偷拍、PS图片等等愈演愈烈的诽谤，继续不咸不淡地更新着。

Stark了解Bruce，他向来荣辱不惊，纪录的都是实际的日常，网络暴力还不够Hulk剔牙的力度大，无需在意。

 

Bruce还是会偶尔拍一下风景、美食跟好友的照片。  
不是那种正经八百或耍帅的人像照，更像是随意在家中举起镜头，咔嚓一声不自觉把其他人的背影、臂膀也收入畫面，不是熟悉的人怕还认不出来：像是Clint的尾指、无名指扣着新箭杆、Nat的高跟鞋尖衬着棱形地板、Steve的背成了意面的布景版(人民英雄居然也有这天)，看电影时Thor借他披风保暖、与Vision的披风迭在一起像延连不绝的被子，他说那晚「非常Warm」。

 

......但，就是 **没有他** 。

 

彩色屏幕在脸上映出光点，Stark撇起嘴角。

今天还是没有。

 

好样的，竟然完美避开了一天至少16小时吃喝拉撒都形影不离的科学好兄弟。

Stark从少便习惯被镜头追着屁股跑、应付闪光灯比模特儿还得心应手，轮廓堪称360度无死角，每个瞬间都值得留影及歌颂。  
这核爆级璀璨的的魅力怎可能吸引不了Bruce的青睐？

 

但确实，任凭他金睛火眼，甚至用上Jarvis来扫瞄，仍是一个远距离背影、一缕发丝，甚至一格像素都没有。

 

Stark收拢五指、握成拳头，关闭了屏幕。

 

14

莫名烦躁，Stark在黑暗中沉默了一會，坐起来。

「Jarvis,提议些可以转换心情的玩意。」

 

「据您的习惯，建议播放音量可能损害耳膜的摇滚乐或者有趣的视频。」

 

「是我听错，还是你故意用暧昧的语调说『有趣』?」

 Stark瞇起眼眸。

 

 「您听错了，Sir。」

 

「那从头播放《体感刺激下珈码射线对应机制转变测定录》TS.B.32。」

他下定主意，舌头滑过干燥的嘴唇。

 

「好的。」

 

15

 影像以100%比例投放，霸占半个房间，迫真程度彷佛只需跨脚便能直接走进去：

 

「累吗?」影片中的Stark问Banner，边脱掉西装外套放在一边，摘下领带跟手表。  
  
他慢条斯理的解开玛瑙袖扣，卷起衬衫袖子，露出线条流畅的手臂。

 

Banner坐在床上，愣神一会，隔了几秒才消化了简单问题，笑说「累...你吩咐我做的都是体力活。」

 

Stark当然知道Banner双腿、双手酸得快提不起来。他今天悠闲地开了几个视像会议，却故意让Banner帮忙包装、整修些实验器材(科学家有时也累得像苦力，没有那般翩翩风雅)，以博士不爱偷懒的性格，忙碌了整天，傍晚时份已整理好几楝纸箱，也没有计较这些功夫为何不让机械人代劳。

 

这次的实验前提是博士足够疲累。

Stark指示「脱光衣服。」

博士捏着肩膀僵硬的肌肉，将衣服脱下来整齐放好，赤裸裸站立在床前，流露出一点不安，但也仅只一丁点。

这间客房他从没来过，它隐身在长长的走廊、厚重大门后，布置宽敞简洁，空旷的房中央非常突兀地竖立着一个门框似的铁架子，目测比自己高些，两边直角悬下来一副皮手铐。身后的空调吹着咻咻寒风，甚至比银灰色、无机质的铁架感觉更冷洌，让他毫无摭掩的肌肤立即起了一层疙瘩，只好搓着手臂保暖。

架子旁挂着一捆两指粗的红色绳子，Bruce喉咙一紧，「你没法真正绑住我的，你知道吧?」

 

Stark微侧起头，「我要绑的是你，不是Hulk。现在走进去。」

 

16

皮手铐柔韧地包裹手腕，Banner尝试扯动，链条铿锵作响，架子纹丝不动，感觉结实。

「你跟Hulk达成什么协议，换来这些?」

他用手掌包裹着铁架的边角，伸展身躯，站直发现后脚掌踩不到地面，只能勉强用前脚点撑，不时轻微摇晃。

 

Tony说过要控制Hulk必须与它坦诚相对，共同协调出更成熟的相处模式。  
知易行难，Banner多年来疲于应付大家伙，就像时刻抱着个巨大的气球，战战兢兢，不小心用错力度就会轰然戳破，然后这古灵精怪的天才蹦出来说「嘿，哄哄他、安抚一下就行了」。于是他思考了半晌，决定放手一搏，将气球挤进这人怀中，翘起二郎腿暂时隔岸观火。

Tony不知施展了什么魔法，目前为止从未失手。最初是抓紧Hulk出战后的一小段时间培养起深厚情谊(还需要培养吗?Hulk简直对铁皮人死心塌地)，逐渐在轻松闲聊中加入诱导性话语：「嘿，Banner太可怜了，我觉得你要给他多点『独处』空间。

  
为免天秤倾斜得太不公道，Tony也必须付出更高质素的东西及时间去平衡Hulk的心理。庆幸的是他本来就喜欢与大家伙作伴，一起坐在顶楼欣赏风景、分享汉堡与异域水果、偶尔驾着Veronica在废置车场玩摔交，都不以为苦。  
「就是个小孩，很乖那种，偶尔狂躁，大概像你小时候。」Tony愉悦地下了评语，说只要Hulk知道自己有着无可代替的价值、受到尊重、就能稳定下来。  
自此，Banner心中的气球吱吱变小，不再涨得肠胃翻腾。  
他总莞尔，Stark看着他时，视线彷佛能够穿透皮囊，同时看到两个灵魂，对，只有他可以。

 

他不禁好奇，Tony应允了Hulk什么夸张的条件，竟有信心将他锁在铁架上。

 

「我跟快活绿勾过手指尾保密，只能给你几个关键词：沙漠，废置建筑，砸。」

 

「我猜重点是『砸』。你可没邀请过我去沙漠旅行。」

 

「嫉妒了吗?」Tony挑眉，缓缓走近，手中拿着黑色眼罩。

 

「嗯。」Banner平静地闭上双眼，感觉眼罩的弹性绑带绕过头颅，渗进眼皮的光被完全掩盖，陷入黑暗，「我会睡着的。」

他对Tony安排的实验流程跟工具从不过问，毕竟「性爱」与「体感刺激」不是他擅长的范畴，只需放心跟从指示即可。

 

「你不会的。」Tony的声音带着轻佻的笑意，这种语调通常出现在他十拿九稳的状况中。

 

失去视觉，身体知觉变得敏锐，不停吹拂的冷风令全身细绒毛直竖，肌肤像被烘干的薄脆酥皮般，脆弱得一揉便会崩离泛红。  
房间在脑内意识显得无比广阔，Tony的手工皮鞋撃地声在回荡，高昂得刺耳。  
一股针刺般的烦躁感萦绕不去，他在拓大的空间对比之下，变得愈来愈渺少......不，他知道自己并不渺少。

 

Tony的手冷如冰块，在摸上他手腕时，Banner因为温差而不悦皱眉，碍于眼罩遮掩没人看到，但男人带有安抚意味地用拇指打圈、摩擦着脉搏。

他可以感觉到那双擅于修理机械、布满薄茧的巧手，开始从手臂往上移动，摩擦间带起战栗感。比手指要粗糙得多的触感贴上胸膛，Banner知道绳子登场了，第一节横向捆在锁骨下方，Tony的指尖顺带穿梭卷弄胸毛；好一会儿腹部迎来了第二圈束缚感，稳当地紧贴，没有不适感，耻骨位置照办煮碗被环起来。

Tony走到背后，刻意呼了一口气，Banner后颈轻微瑟缩，却很快被手掌包覆定住，两根指头沿隆起的颈骨一直扫到优雅下陷的脊线，以搔痒的力度滑到尾椎，彷若以手代尺在测量数字。Banner知道他的计算误差在几毫米之间，Tony总爱显摆这能力。  
如今换成自己被当成物件般固定、量度着，非但没有令他被冒犯，反而脸颊微烫、心跳擢升。

绳子从前方拉到颈后，窃萃一轮，有点沉重地压在那个位置，大概是个绳结。拉扯感觉牵连整个背部，直达臀缝。

「紧吗?」Tony问，寻常的语調似在谈论天气，不容拒绝地拨开他的双腿。

 

与以往被敌人捆绑的强度来说不值一提，Banner不想表现得轻蔑，笑意却溜出嘴边。

下一秒，他的笑蓦然被轻喘取代，因为Tony正以横蛮的力度扯紧绳子，任它粗暴地滑擦过肌肤，在皮肉间吃深不少，一时勒得好像血液循环也凝滞了。

「...紧...」Bruce有点愠怒地从牙缝挤出这个字，脑袋稍为冷却下来又懊悔—他是自愿参与到项目来，投入过多情绪只会影响接下来的耐受度。

 

「放轻松。」  
Tony将一指探进绳与肉的隙缝，仔细测量松紧度，然后不打一声招呼，就以双手抓起绳索末端，再度发狠扯紧!!  
这次Banner忍不下轻哼「呃...」，胸腔立竿见影地挺起，背部深深曲出弯弧，骨架彷佛被扯得后折，他肯定被绑的地方已布满瘀青，身体晃动一小下都惹来刺痛。

绳子似生出无数张嘴、噬咬肌肉，互相紧扣，中間连一根幼针也容纳不下。  
他努力调整呼吸，将注意力投放在眼前无边的黑暗，而不是猛然来袭的窒息感。

 

仁慈的Tony给了他五个深呼吸的竭息时间，然后捧住他两边臀瓣，掰开，好让绳子从胯下穿过，绕过大腿根，紧贴敏感的三角会阴处。这些部位少经触碰，被算不上光滑的绳面擦弄，说不出的敏感跟难受。  
Tony加快了速度，提起他的左边膝弯向外拉开，将膝盖与小腿紧缚在架柱上，冰得他咬牙切齿；再在右腿重复动作，绑得非常牢靠。  
Banner不着痕迹地试了一下，竟完全无法动弹。

他现在的姿态就似被抓补的禽鸟，在生理范围允许之内将全身拓展到极限，连惯做瑜珈的柔韧筋骨也不禁抽痛；胸脯被迫拱高，两腿大张，私密处毫无保留暴露在空气中，屈辱且失去反抗能力，只能在沉默中颤抖，等待更多未知。

Tony踱开一步，握住他的脚踝，以掌心轻柔转动。  
他贪婪的目光被吸附着，彷佛眼前展示的是稀世奇珍，从胸膛深处逸出赞叹，「...你知道现在这样子有多 **致命** 吗?」

Bruce被放置成完全臣服的模样，红色索绳扣在柔软、小麦色的皮肤压榨出更鲜艳的青紫，每条绷緊的肌肉线条化成利箭，直撃他的欲望核心。

  
  
Banner的视觉虽被剥夺，无形中却感到每寸肌理被蜜糖色大眼细细舐过，背心开始发烫，

「我一向都知道，我 **实际上** 能有多 **致命** 。」呼吸道似被捏紧，说话都带几分吃力。

 

「佩服，这种时候还能将自嘲跟情色笑话融合得天衣无缝，待会你将说不出一句完整的话。」

Tony伸手拉住他颈项的索结，Bruce没有躲避的余地，只能向前倾，彷似溺水般咳到脸色涨红。

 

17

咳到肺部彷佛被榨干，Bruce的唇畔贴上一枝饮管，他咕噜咕噜喝下清水滋润喉咙。

下颚被握住，代表休息时间结束，他恋恋不舍地舐过泛湿的嘴唇。

 

「呼...」一边乳尖忽然被捏住拧动，锐利的刺痛直撃神经，吓了他一跳；接着另一边也遭受同样的暴力对待，Tony俯首，毫不客气地撕咬舔吮着，好像纳入口中的是永远不会溶化的软糖，值得他反复品尝。乳晕疙瘩被齿缘磨弄得起立，奶孔好几次被刮擦，Bruce的呼息变得粗重，知道两颗乳头正热辣辣地硬挺、高高凸起，方便男人更彻底轮番舐弄，享受被虐的快感。

这还不算真正的施虐。

 

Tony的嘴唇松开，发出羞耻的湿润声，凉风吹过沾上晶亮的地方，感觉更强。胸前毛发被不轻不重地揉搓着，在Banner以为折磨暂且结束的时候，始料未及的疼痛却迅速撃毁了他的妄想，发胀的乳头被密齿工具夹住，彷佛要直接将它扯拔出来。

「乳夹。」Tony说，在另一边重复了相同的动作。

欣賞挺起的胸脯上悬着的两个可爱金属夹，随着软肉凄惨地颤动。红潮沿胸前一直漫延到Bruce的脸颊，隐藏薄皮下的血丝快跃然而出，他正咬着下唇压抑低低的沉吟，喉核慌张地滑动。

Tony啃上诱人的喉结，危险地拉扯喉咙一小块皮肤，一邊以食指弹弄乳夹，痛楚令Bruce忍不住挣扎，但铁架只是嗄吱地响了一下，把他锁在原处。

 

当Tony的指尖不再撩撥，Banner的呼息已经完全紊乱，他有错觉肌肉组织就像海绵，胸部整整炙红肿胀了一圈，热汗从额际渗出。

男人的唇舌舐过胸脯，蜿蜒向下，在腹肌处停留、绕着细圈，兩個指头戳进肚脐游玩。如灵蛇般湿滑的舌头来到腹部的绳索，试着从侧边戳弄进去，一下又一下，再连着绳子一起含进嘴巴，吮吸被缚得极敏感的肉，津津有味，好像那是什么人间飨宴。

Bruce闭得眼皮皱起来，嗯呀呻吟溢出，又被憋回去。

「看来不讨厌这样。」这是肯定句。  
Tony的语气比起嘲弄更似骄傲，低得不能再低的沙哑声音潜入尾椎，炸起无数火花。

 

「啊哈!」  
男人的手毫无预警地包握他兴奋難耐的证据—滚烫半勃的阴茎，Banner被太强的感觉撕裂兩半，发出破碎的嗓音，扯动链条的双手用力得发白。

他感觉自己猶如浸满汽油的棉花等待燃烧，既绝望又无助，甚至被啜泣的冲动呛得呼吸不顺。  
他不该如此，Tony只是爱抚了几分钟，那么短暂的时间不该让他每秒都焦虑得要逃离。

 

「Easy.」  
Tony的声音很稳重，似铅球牢固地沉坠在心壁，另一只手掌放在髋骨上，轻轻摩擦，待他抓回一丝清明。

Bruce艰难地点头，头发洒落几滴热汗，现在倒是丝毫不觉冷。

 

Tony没有说过，但他喜欢博士的阴茎的样子。  
那儿不粗却蛮长的，形状顺直，粉嫩肉色显示主人并不纵欲，完全勃起时頂端会稍微向小腹弯曲，形成漂亮的弧度。  
茎身没有狂野的血管与筋脉，惟一明显突起血管在中线位置，每逢充血便会乖巧地肿脹起来，只要用指甲搔括那部位、拇指一直捋向冠状沟，用硬生生将精液推挤出来的手勢愛撫，博士就会浑身震颤、快速趋近高潮，屡试不爽。  
这是绝对的敏感点，他通常会故意避开，直到最后关头才攻克。

Bruce的龟头呈伞状，椭圆形向上收紧，中央细小的艳红肉缝正楚楚淒涼溜出汁液，很快汇成露珠，滴落茎身，令阴毛淫荡地湿漉漉。  
Tony咽下粗粗鄙的赞美，想到博士为了令「实验」流程更顺畅而刮掉旺盛的毛发，只留下有保护作用的一丛，不禁被剧烈的慾火冲得眼红，急切想把油润水亮的茎头含进喉咙深处，將甘甜的淫汁吸吮怠尽，逼迫他抽搐着射个痛快，以奖赏那急于求怜的样子。

但不是现在。

「你的老二全硬了。」  
Tony说，粗鲁地用手转动收缩的双球，不带感情、几乎残忍地摩擦后穴和阴囊间名為「隐性睪丸」的血管，只为了让博士更硬。

下身被急速用力地圈套，博士的喘息尖锐得彷要划破空气，扎实的快感像利刃割着神经线，一点点磨锉着心中那摇摇欲坠的牢籠，他不知道什么时候会崩坍，也不知道坠落之后会引发什么。

快感接近頂峰，阳物离喷发只差咫尺，Stark卻在此時停下押玩，舉起手指在Bruce的嘴唇塗上体液，再在自己的衬衣上擦拭，转身拎起工具。  
  
Bruce喘得快将自己抽离地面。他在渴望中虚脱，亢奋感激起水波似的涟漪，一层层外拓，蓦然离开的抚弄让他失足跌落黑洞，情欲如饥似渴，由不得控制，只想 **继续** 填满空虚，永无止境。

 

没有留给他思考的空间，Tony的手重新包裹硬如铁柱的下身，这次Bruce几乎要开口恳求，情不自禁挺起胯部，发出一声紧张的呻吟。

 

但是掌控全局的男人很沉默，即使看透了他羞耻的哀求动作仍然不为所动，有条不紊地在根部套上皮革，收窄扣眼，力度恰似一只手紧圈着那部位；绳状物绕过睪丸底部，沉甸甸地束起，后扯向臀部，让被绑者无法释放。  
  
「!?」  
博士呆滞了几秒才意识到被套上的是情趣束缚装置，火辣得似被甩了一巴掌的屈辱席卷思绪，他失去控制地发出低沉的吼叫，疯狂甩动身体，铁架和镣铐相互撞击着发出源源不断的金属声，可预见被抑制射精的悠长痛苦激发了愤怒，必须透过直达腹腔的深呼吸才有可能平复，但他已快忘记如何呼吸了。

 

「别乱动。」Tony的警告冷硬得像石头，一点都不似平常的他，就像陷入了某种「角色」，「每动一下，收窄一个扣眼。」

Bruce眼角发热，抑不下颤抖，很想蜷缩身体，缩成最小的球状，让全世界都看不见、找不着，而不是展平身軀任凭玩弄。  
他想象了一下自己现在的样子，大概像只挂在鱼钩上的战利品，翻腾乱扑，卻没法逃离被生剖活割的命運。  
这样蠢毙了、简直是错误，他不该答应这种实验。忽然间他一点也想不起自己堅持的初衷，只是渴望立即松绑，把最好的朋友揍得遍体鳞伤，再来谈谈什么叫操纵与推进极限。

 

无论如何，他凝滯了一切挣扎，呜咽嘎然而止，双手死死抓住边角，把束缚他的东西当成了唯一的依靠。

Tony的手与声线相反，极其温柔地摸上他的脸，做一些缓冲，博士不领情地侧过头，惹來轻笑。

 

「很好。」Tony的声音吹入耳廓。

  
Banner不是那些年轻貌美、扭尽六壬想与总裁上床的人們，他完全不需要这种居高临下的安慰。

 

接下来，两根滑腻的手指侵入了后穴，横蛮地撑开内壁并转圈。Banner咬紧牙关，硬凭着一股傲气才没有叫出来，拼命抑制想要逃避的心情—「只要拒绝、只要反抗，就会做得更狠」，自踏入这房间以来，Tony一直默默用行动来告诉他这规则，只是他现在才领悟。  
  
Tony压住他的后腰，同样没有提醒就将一件庞大而钝硬的东西塞进去。沒有充足的前戲，后穴只是稍為扩张，難以承受那么大的事物，疼痛瞬即从后方迸发。  
Banner的头往后仰，紧捏拳头，指甲在皮革上刮出白痕，兩片甲緣崩断；冲动的咆哮震荡心肺，他害怕一叫出来就是Hulk的声音，只能咬紧下唇直到渗血，用最大的意志力忍受疼痛。

折磨持续，Tony单手将他的臀部掰得更开，露出赤裸的穴口，肛塞扭动着插入，突出的部份精准地压在前列腺上。  
  
好痛，Banner只觉这滑溜东西捅得无可再深，飽漲得痛苦。他的穴肉不断用力夹紧，抵抗外来物，试图将它挤出来，但该死的Stark压紧塞子末端，不让它有任何机会滑落，直至腸徑的痉挛渐渐因疲惫而缓下来，只能顺从地含住可恶的东西。

 

灼热痛感维持在一个勉强可忍受的水平，Banner在漆黑中陷入恍然失神，彷似体内有什么被捣碎了，整个人悬在半空浮浮沉沉，只剩心跳剧烈搏动。

 

直到Tony的声音将他从寂静的空间拉回来，

「告诉我，你还记得安全词。」

 

Banner的头垂下来，沉默不语。

 

Tony攥住他的头发、揪高，声线渗着威胁，「记得你的安全词嗎?」

似在预告现在不立即回答，将会遭受灭顶之灾。

 

「...记得。」

Banner迟钝地哼了一声，声音干涩。

 

随之而来是一个光滑的顶端抵上背部，轻轻划动，他抖了一下。

 

18

他们确实有订立安全词:

「我们需要一个安全词，即使我俩不是Don & Sub、即是支配者与臣服者的关系，但实验难免发生意外，那时你将需要这个词语来停止一切。」

 

「我对前半句全无概念，但你说到『意外』抓住了我的注意力。」Bruce耸肩，视线从满屏数据转过来，表示洗耳恭听。

 

「简单来说，实验中途一旦你覺得超越极限、太过痛苦，想要停止便随时可以喊出安全词，不然我会为所欲为。」

 

博士流露迟疑的神色，好几个念头在脑中转，最终也只是说了句「...好。你选，我没所谓。」

 

Tony点头，将透明屏幕拨到二人中间，握起电子笔，开始思考该用哪个字。

「你有什么不喜欢的事物？或者喜欢的?我想知道界限在哪，有什么限制，才能更详细地制定流程。」

他的声音壓低了幾度，很有诱导性，彷似不自觉间已进入了所谓的「支配者」的角色。

 

博士沈吟，思考再三，终于直直地看向他，声线温和「Tony，恕我直言，我觉得你走错方向了。  
这不是某种取悦彼此的『游戏』，你不需要在乎或迁就我任何喜好。这件事的初衷是要测试极限，从而证实Hulk有自主抑制力。如果说有什么是我不能忍受的，我们更不该故意绕道而行，重点狙撃才是有效率的方式，不是吗?」

 

Tony静了半晌，再凝视他时目光已伴着某种浓厚情感，太有攻撃性，狠狠将他钉死原地。

声音干哑地说「我想你是对的。」

 

他在屏幕上写下四个字母，放大在博士面前，闪烁光芒「用这个当安全词。」

 

博士瞇起眼眸，好像被简单一个英文词语冒犯到了，「你知道我几乎不可能说出 **这个字** 吧。」

 

「噢， 信我，当你一团糟，卻再也没有大怪兽跳出来接烂摊子时，你会需要 **它** 来拯救你的。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s好~难写哦~
> 
> 本来BDSM是「疯狂科学家」第三部的重点环节(先把第二部呕出来吧)，提前在这篇先写些类似的，结果写绑绳就写了半天(眼神死)
> 
> 捆绑PLAY希望不要嫌弃，不好意思有一半H推至下章了，写得比较长，失去预算，但这几天会加紧写的!(提起褲子就跑)
> 
> 留言来聊聊天么~~~!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

19

Banner受过的折磨多不胜数，包括敌方施予的，也包括自己试行的。

很奇怪当腰侧被异物刺激时，他竟一时陷入茫然，无法启用剩余的脑细胞思考。

那种感觉又麻又痛，扩散蔓延，仿若在肌肤表面烧起哔波细花火，让他汗毛直竖，却没有到达需要挣扎的程度。

 

然后，那根圆状顶端移开了，Stark在给予他时间「咀嚼」新的折磨技俩，但是后穴被撑大的饱胀感略夺了他所有注意力，Banner只能争取分秒大口呼吸，遵从瑜伽法则，尽量尝试将氧气输送到疼痛部位、减轻负担。  
虽然不愿意承认，但是强行收缩括约肌来抗衡，只会反遣更多痛苦，惟一的权宜之策是放松穴肉，尽早适应那该死的肛塞。

许是察觉到Banner毫无反应，当那玩意第二次碰上相同位置时，猛然的刺痛大幅提升，尖细而锋利，似被马鞭扎实地狂挥而下，比鞭子更糟糕的是麻痹感紧随疯狂涌上后脑，绽放强得令人脚尖蜷曲的颤栗，久久不能平复。  
他倒抽一口气，犹如咽下一根利箭，划破了肺部的嘶声。

天杀的，是 **电流** 。

闪烁蓝紫色的光波几乎形象化地砍进脑海。

 

他记起了，有次手臂不慎碰到盔甲接驳的微电流，整个上午过去他还揉着残留感觉的位置，Stark问他是否需要治疗，他说「麻痹感...特别诡异，我不习惯无法全盘控制身体的感觉」，就是这么简单寻常的答案，竟然「启示」了Stark，故意选择电撃为手段。

这不会是巧合，这男人看似随意的决定从不是偶然，只有必然。

「!!」第三、四次电撃快得措手不及，犹如乱石投砸而至的热辣感几乎让他咬到舌头。  
他连牙齿都没摆正，就要承受强烈的麻痛，大腿肌肉收缩到极限，穴口正耗尽力量紧咬肛塞，刚才的努力付之一炬，现在甬道跃动着滚烫的刺激，前列腺被填充物翘起的部份屡屡辗过，难受中一股熟悉的、细微的欢愉袅袅升起，但他故意忽略腹芯的快感—那不会让他更好过，专注忍耐快要倾泻而出的咆哮。

热汗从发尾淌下胸腹，几颗悬在鼻尖、滴落地板。  
痛苦不断在内部堆积、发酵，将耐力推往崖边，摇摇欲坠，彷佛脚下已是万丈深渊。

 

......第五次电流没有预期来得快，Banner屏息以待，希望提前做好心理准备，但每丝肌肉都僵住了，愈发急速的喘息对安抚情绪毫无帮助，听觉被气管发出的噪音侵占，嗡嗡作响。  
  
他像一只浸泡水中的青蛙，等待致命的加温将自己彻底烫熟，但是抚流过敏感肌肤的只有丝丝冰凉水流，缺乏预想中的热度。

时间在空旷的宁静中无限延长，身体的复原力逐渐摆脱痛楚，被电过的地方遗下荆棘状的炽热感；而后穴的触觉重占一席位，它仍然在自我收缩，一下一下规律地送上敏感点，不断挤压肛塞的突起，自己操着自己，始料未及的快感在疲惫的感官中觉醒，就像是脑袋孤注一掷地决定抓紧这丝美好，无限放大，力求代谢负面感受。

  
软掉的阴茎正沉重地抽动，表皮抵着皮革，被缚着的双球不顾束绑而膨涨，全身上下的感觉集中一处，渐渐掀起波浪般的狂热，流遍四肢百骸。

他开始想念疼痛，那至少不会让他感觉耻辱。

  
分秒流逝，浮沉的意识无法一直紧守警备，神经线几度紧绷又放松，直到最后，腾升的焦躁感甚至压倒了恐惧，竟反常地 **渴望** 惩罚来临的一刻。

...Stark到底对他做了什么？  
这擅于操纵人心的混蛋。

 

20

Stark深吸口气，赞赏的目光穿梭在博士身上—此刻应该完全软倒的身躯被悬垂着，胸膛每次收缩也更突显肋骨形状，彷似一只巨形蝴蝶急着破茧而出；点点晶莹的汗珠争先恐后，将Bruce浑身包裹在透明黏腻的薄膜中，在灯光照射下闪出诱惑微光，叫人口干舌燥。

他根据博士引而为傲的耐受程度(被珈傌射线加持的自我复原力纳入计算)，选择了常人无法承受，既激烈又不致真正伤害到心脏的伏特。如今，被电流亲吻过的地方增添了肿胀红痕，与绳索的颜色争艳，难以言喻的色气。  
  
博士是不怕严刑拷打的，虽然嘴上从不说，但他知道Bruce早年逃亡时已领会过世界有多残酷，什么工具也别妄想挠出一点绿。

  
但欲望却是另一回事，它原始、凶悍，犹如病毒安静地潜伏在血管中，点燃起来却将人翻个底朝天。  
常年禁欲的Bruce那么敏感，当压制在水面下的情欲夹杂着疼痛如波浪反噬，很轻易便能搅碎理智，只剩下官能反应，挟持着他随波逐流。

不需要更多的证明—Bruce冰結的线条已活了过来，薄韧的肌理犹如生鲜的肉，熏红中透着蛊惑的淡香，让人骨子里开始发痒。细汗汇集在凹陷的小腹，肉棒不能自抑地抬头，饱满又坚硬，撑起了柔软的皮套，正渴求翘得更高。

 

Tony拔开一边乳夹，以食指跟拇指捏住红肿的雄蕊、用力拧转，极端敏感加上痛楚让博士狠狠弹动，像马达般震个不停，细碎的呜咽仍压在舌底，但鼻头开始抽噎。

被绑死的男人在可动范围内扭动腰肢，逃避狎玩，盆骨上方两侧少见天日的线条若隐若现。Tony的眼神暗了下来，远看不够，松开另一边乳夹，攫获尖刺得像要划破空气的乳粒，蹂躏直到可爱的小突快溶化，才愿意停手。

 

「8时02分晨跑，9点18准时结束；街角Cafe形状最完整的方糖；每晚重复锁两遍门窗；周三晚例行检查逃亡行李，锁上柜门，打开再检查一次。」

朦胧中，Stark平稳的男中音渗透耳膜，但Banner不明白这些日常习惯与现在有什么关系。

 

「强迫症愈来愈严重，但你无法叫停。连串仪式举动赋予你无法取代的安全感，促使脑袋产生多巴胺，增加心脏输出量，扩张脑血管，预防你抑郁疯掉。」

下颚被舌头划扫而过，带着魄力的耳语，愈凑愈近。

 

「当这种安全感达到顶峰，你会亢奋到颤抖、就像嗑了药一样爽到无法形容。」

Stark握着肛塞底端，缓慢地转动，靡红的皱摺热烈响应着一收一放，挟含着粗壮的物事狂歡。  
Banner哀哼，清晰地感觉到阴囊抽紧、上举，胀得发痛。

 

 「博士，你说自己没有 **性癖** ，但我轻易找出来了。」  
这声呼唤温甜如蜜，喷洒气息爬过耳背，「你喜欢 **被捆绑** ，束缚让你感觉安全。」

 

这句结论犹如一记鞭怠打在心底，Banner握紧拳头、摇头表示反对，凌乱发丝塌下来掩盖眼罩。  
...不，Stark是天生的演说家，他不需要听取每一句话，这样只会愈绕愈深。

「你太害怕变成Hulk会伤害珍惜的人，只好极力追逐自由，但心底却有另一个声音在低喃『绑着我直到窒息、限制有可能发生的一切坏事』。

你厭惡了咬紧牙关、拼命克制，只想将绳子甩手，完全交出控制权，享受一秒真正的释放，这没法言喻的想法令你既羞愧又不能自制地兴奋。」

 

Banner没法吭一句，只觉意志愈来愈薄弱，化成麈埃，Stark不费吹灰之力便能吹散，扬洒风中。

 

「但是Ross他们那些『绳子』、啧那算什么?」Stark发出招牌式轻蔑耻笑。  
  
「这世界上，能够跟Hulk达成共识，驾驭Veronica控制风险，还能把你赤裸缚在这铁架上、操到呼吸不顺的人， **只能是我** 。」

 

「...你也知道的，對吧?」

Stark的嗓子埋下毒饵，勾引着他一步步陷进万劫不复，富有技巧的大手离开了后穴，转而搔弄耻骨，似远若近，却迟迟不愿触碰怒勃的阳具。

  
Banner脖子通红，恼羞成怒地晃动双手，几缕血丝沿破裂的指甲滑下手腕，血腥味令他...或者说是体内的野兽，更加饥肠辘辘，胃中空洞不已。

 

「所以，在绑完那秒起 **，** 你就已经硬得滴水了。」  
而且捆绑力度愈紧，阴茎愈硬。

 

  
随着言语羞辱，被忽略太久的肉柱忽然被紧捏在掌心，连着被体温捂热的皮革用力揉搓，快感瞬间贯穿身体!!  
「.....!!?」Banner似被雷撃中般，被欲望冲刷得支零破碎。

敏感的腰窝被圆柱物紧抵上，他哽咽着想要抗議，但高伏特的电流已窜进血肉，身体每寸都在绞紧、抽搐得像濑死动物，血液澎湃逆流，心脏快要超出负荷...

「 **啊呃**!.......!」

他终于咆吼出声，却不是预料中Hulk的声音，而是确切属于Bruce Banner的叫喊。

 

21

喊叫一旦溜出来就完全无法停止，让之前的努力变得可笑。  
自己的声音从低吼变成了更高的叫喊，回荡在密室中，听起来非常丢脸，但他没法闭上嘴唇。

脑中彷佛有道弦线被男人扯断了，精密的逻辑、丰富学识与理智通通融化、软成一滩，只剩下渴望在主导思想—如果他还有思想。

快要崩盘的性器让他如同暴风雨中的扁舟，被一阵强过一阵的情欲淹没、卷入海底。  
他甚至开始分不清疼痛与愉悦，电流通过的地方留下痛辣的愉悦；另一方面，快感又强烈到疼痛的地步，全身被两种极端的感觉交撃融合，切割坠入深渊前最后一段细绳。

他的老二硬如烧红的铁柱，极力撑起皮套怒吼着要喷发，Stark心情很好的轻笑，灵巧的指头探进来，在龟头下方打旋，用圆滑的指甲刮弄他最敏感、受不了一丝折磨的茎身血管。

马眼虽然被堵住，却无碍渗着白浊的精水横流，从大腿根一直湿到脚踝。  
男人挑逗一会儿又放开，精心计算着，等待那股剧烈的射精感退潮，又重新套弄，乐此不疲。

 

「啊哈...Stark...」

他的呻吟首次夹杂了Tony的名字，脸庞火红一片。

 

但什么都没所谓。

好想射、好想射。

 

整个脑袋只盘旋着这野蛮得可怕的欲望，他的阴囊饱满得像圆球，表皮互相紧贴，被绳索勒得更紧，疼痛不知何时也变成了催情剂。

他已经越过临界点太久，每一秒都渴望着痛快地攀上高峰，获得犹如失禁般淋漓尽致的发泄感。

但只要男人不施舍，他便永远没法达到终点。

 

「Tony....不、不行了...!」

他没由来的眼角发热，鼻头泛酸，汹涌的委屈蒙头盖脸，愤怒退场之后只剩下哀求。

 

眼罩被掀开，畏光的眼晴被刺得瞇起来，适应了室内光后变得酸涩不已，眼前的Tony没有想象中游刃有余，他的眼神彷若两簇烈火，手臂青筋暴现，舐着下唇，热汗从额际渗出，滑至敞开衣襟的锁骨。

失去了黑暗，彷佛从独处空间忽然被扯到舞台中央，翻开肚皮任君阅览，Banner被一层厚厚的羞怯包裹凝結，无法挣脱。

 

「安全词不是我的名字。」  
  
Tony毫不含糊地扯走肛塞，把它抛到地上，然后插入三根修长的手指，每一下都实实在在擦过前列腺，而且毫无停顿、把握着抽插节奏，精准而冷酷得像在掏弄一副机械。

穴口死绞着手指，糜红的肠道又湿又热，完全不介意粗暴的操弄，灼烧感一路冲到了大脑，Banner觉得自己似是被绵棉花充塞的布公仔，愈塞愈满，快要破線崩裂。

 

「...Please...求求你…求...」

他在难受中被烘烤，開始胡言亂語，嘶叫让兜不住的涎液蜿蜒，藕断丝连至下巴。  
火种在舌头翻滚，说一遍就烫伤一遍。

 

22

 

「安全词是你对Hulk说的第一句话。」  
  
  
「他回应了呼唤，撃退痛苦，但你却转身否认他的存在，自此以后都不说这个字。」

 

 

肠径的抽插加快，快要擦出火焰，Banner张開嘴却听不到自己的声音，藏在心底深处的阴影却被唤醒了。

 

他看到山倒，他看到水淹，濒临 **崩溃** 。

 

「说吧。」

Tony的声音像发光丝线，引领着他往记忆堡垒走，到达他封锁多年的木门前，那是一扇大衣柜的门扉。

他用颤抖的手打开衣柜，那里蜷缩着一个孩子，抱着膝盖瑟瑟发抖，闭上眼睛泪流满脸，他发现自己的脸庞也湿透了。

 

小孩嘴中反复唸著，就如这辈子只懂一个词语。

客厅传来激烈争吵声，男人暴戾成狂的吵骂声，玻璃瓶破碎，然后是女人的痛苦吶喊，门缝渗进鲜血。

他交握着双手，用力得泛红，快要散成碎片。

 

「你能倚靠 **我们** ，你能倚靠我。」

Stark的声音如光，在黑暗中砍开一道裂缝，大小刚巧足够小孩爬进去逃离。

小孩攀进盔甲，转身向他遞出双手，想把他拉进去。

 

于是他也伸出了双手——

 

**——「.....Help(救我)！!」**

 

手铐咯啦响，他的声音与小孩重迭在一起，不分彼此，用尽最后一丝力量 **求救** ，竭斯底里地爆发而出。

 

很快地，痛楚驟停，皮套解开，阴茎被仔细套弄，后方的操弄没有停竭，他发出含糊不清的哭喊，战栗的电流冲刷全身，胸口紧缩，迎来了前所未有的解放。  
浓郁的精液喷洒上Tony的衬衣与自己的胸膛，激烈痉挛的快感，让他有错觉连灵魂也一并撕裂了。

 

然后，他被拥进一个炽热的怀抱、扎实安全。

「嘿，这次换我 **接住你了** 。」  
Tony的声音太过温柔，让盈满眼眸的透明落下。

 

23

他在半空中掉落，一直掉、一直掉，变成了巨形绿色怪兽自救，太沉的重量只是让他跌得更急，绝望地等待撃落地上的血肉模糊。

后來，一副红金色的盔甲耀武扬威出现，轻松地接住了自己。

 

 

那志在必得的笑容实在太欠揍了。

 

 24

Banner被解开之后，第一件事不是喝水或者摊在地上休息。  
而是 **揍了他一拳** 。

榨干全身薄弱的力量，結实地揍上他的脸，毫不含糊。

 

侧脸传来陣陣痛，口腔破了一口子，血腥气渗出。

Tony赶紧抱住软倒的博士，避免他虚浮的膝盖撞伤，缓缓把他扶躺在地上。

 

「我没有允许你......」

Bruce说，气若游丝。  
侧躺起来，蜷起膝盖，将脸压入臂弯，形成保护自己的姿势。

 

他没有允许Tony stark挖得那么深、将他的童年开膛破肚，没有允许他与Hulk谈论自己，也没有允许他指点自己与Hulk的相处模式。

比起没穿衣服更赤裸，他如同被硬生生剥了壳的蜗牛，坦露出最软弱的内脏，被盐巴腐蚀，正一层一层地干涸萎缩，千瘡百孔。

 

Tony为他盖上保暖毛毯，说「对不起。」

 

「你在道歉，但你没有觉得抱歉。」

博士的声音压在手臂间变得模糊。

 

「对，我没有。」  
Tony摊开双手。

 

25

博士躺了四個小时，一动不动，不吃不喝，彷佛要躺到天荒地老。

 

Tony看着他手臂久沒褪下的疙瘩，逐件脱光自己的衣服，走近。

他可以叫Jarvis开暖气，但他沒有這樣做。

 

听到脚步声的Bruce说「别过来。」

 

「Hey, 我现在也跟你一样，一丝不挂、毫无遮掩，而且还很冷。」

他的脸颊红肿起来，持續抽痛，声音有点滑稽。

 

「让我进来，好吗?」

 

博士没有答应，也没有拒绝。

于是他掀开毛毯的一角，小心翼翼地躺进去，手臂贴着博士的背脊，慢慢闭上眼睛。

 

他们一觉睡到天亮。

 


	4. Chapter 4

26

Stark当然知道被需要的感觉是怎样的。

 

杂志需要他的花边八卦提高销量；那些慕名而进公司的年轻人，需要看到他在科研范畴闪闪发光；老股东们要他赚进大把大把钞票抹屁股；世界要他穿上铁皮去拯救；就连独立精明的Pepper偶尔也需要他下一些重要的方针性决策(直到她决定提高自己的签名授权等级为止)。

 

但是Stark从不知道 **被** **Bruce Banner** **需要** 的感觉是怎样—当然Bruce很喜欢那些柔软的床铺袜子、干净的衣服清水，但也可以随时舍弃—他甚至没法说出一样博士离开时必需从Stark Tower带走的东西(行李中的钱跟衣物，无非是身外物)，毕竟Hulk化后剩下的只有皮囊。

 

那晚特殊的实验后，他俩紧挨着彼此睡下了，翌日博士睁眼便问他能否借用客房浴室梳洗，很快把自己收拾干净，刮去胡渣、穿妥整齐，除了精神有点颓唐，表面看不出异样。

 

没有人提起房间中的大象。一切平静如初，Stark隐隐嗅到一丝欲盖弥彰，但谁也没说破。

 

27

那不是大象，是 **航空母舰** 。

 

很快他就发现了Bruce不寻常：他的目光无时无刻在追纵自己，甚至比Jarvis盯得紧。

作为公众人物，Tony的背脊是长了眼睛的。他知道博士眼角的余光在紧随自己一举一动，与路人、记者们兴奋难耐、无法掩饰的狂热截然不同，这种谨慎的视线只在他转换位置时出现，即使共处实验室，但只要他移动双腿，总会惹得博士警剔地偷瞄。当然不是在观察他的工作进度，那就像是...害怕他凭空消失，要将他锁在目光范围以内才安心。

这种隐而不宣的着紧，叫人更心痒难耐，痒得似万蚁啃咬。  
于是他毫无办法了呀，只能隔几分钟(毫无必要地)转换一个工作台，从显微镜到机械臂、从全息显示屏到离子碰撞机，乐此不彼，他甚至能在心底画出一幅繁复漂亮的Bruce视线轨迹图，镶框裱起，值得珍藏。这有趣的把戏直到博士脱下眼镜，揉着酸涩的眼角为止，他可不能让亲爱的Brucie太累了。

回想起来，那天在公共层吃完早餐，他利落地收拾碗碟，抛下句「迟些见，Guys」就打算离开，庆幸他还没转身，不然就会错过Bruce那一闪即逝的愕然眼神，原本专心享受着黑醋沙律的他，眼眶微睁，那彷佛被遗弃的小狗狗般的表情(okay、可能有点夸张，但他没有过份渲染)，让他的心瞬间融化成一滩黄油，人都快站不稳了。Bruce问他去哪，回答了实验室，他的神情才松懈了点，说着「我也去」便胡乱塞了几口早餐，站起来跟上。  
与以往被队员在早上问「Stark醉死了没」回答「Jarvis没通知，大概没死吧」的博士判若两人。

抬头看钟已是凌晨两时半，他决定进一步验证这「博士口香糖」理论，没有交代去向便走出实验室，慢条斯理踱步到楼下厨房，按开咖啡机。

 

冲到第二杯espresso时，博士进来了，稍微有点喘，神情别扭。

「下来喝咖啡?」他问，将奶泡绵密的咖啡摆在他面前。

 

「嗯。」Bruce低头呷了一大口，表现出很困、很需要咖啡因的样子。

 

Stark眨一眨眼睛。  
见鬼，他俩需要的才不是咖啡因。

 

28

纽约零下十多度，大雪纷飞。

中枢系统硬件故障，派去修理的机械人竟然也失灵了，身为行动派的Tony决定亲身上阵，跑到天台机房修理。

他的外套内编织了博士研发的保温纤维，营营役役工作了两个多小时，额上热汗淋漓，身体却仍干爽温暖。

 

窗外风声更洌、飞雪漫天，他呼出一口雾气，扭紧最后一排机板锁，Jarvis在耳机报告损坏部份已全数正常运作。  
Tony无声欢呼，耙过垂跌的发丝，收拾工具箱，准备下楼洗个热水澡，然后与博士共吃早餐。

Bruce昨晚分析数据直至凌晨三四点，晨早这钟数应该还在被窝补眠。

 

两道严密的金属幕门向左敞开，雪沫似刀刮脸，他揪紧外套，打算三步拼两步奔向梯口。

抬头却见博士就站在通道上，满头风霜，双手插进实验袍口袋，背部微驼。

 

Tony的心沈降下去。

「嘿，你怎么上来了...」声音迅速被风吹散了。

 

博士从单薄的袍子抽出来双手，抱着手臂揉搓，故作轻松地扯起嘴角微笑。

但微笑沒有成功，僵硬的弧度很快就崩解了，他说了点什么，Stark听不清。

 

眼前人的袜子和居家拖鞋已完全濡湿，Stark走近几步，解开外套将博士裹在怀中。

博士难得顺从地静止不动，汲取着久违的温暖，脸上的雪花转化冰水，从鼻尖蜿蜒滑落Stark炽热的锁骨窝，惹起鸡皮疙瘩。

 

Bruce轻叹，嘴唇一掀就干裂得刺痛。

 

「你这样会冷死的。」Stark皱眉，双手勒得更紧，想将Bruce直接嵌进血肉中。

「Jarvis竟然没通知你上天台了...」他低声嘀咕着，幸好博士迟滞的呼吸频率被烘得慢慢鲜活了起来，与自己一致。

 

冷彻骨髓，舌头变得厚重，Banner艰难地说，「...J没义务报告我的行踪...我实际上也不会冷死...」

Stark摇头，手掌勤劳地按摩着Bruce的僵直关节，心疼他鼻头跟脸颊被冻得通红，「你有急事找我吗?」

他戏谑地想自己是否错过了队长紧急号召的柔软体操课。

 

Bruce能够随便编个借口，譬如说实验有突破、急不及待分享成果等等。

Stark不会信的，但他也不会追究，这事就此翻页。

 

博士的额头抵上熟悉的胸腔，眨动黏附雪白的睫毛，几近无声地呢喃，「...我不知道。」

 

Stark没说什么，只是拢紧了点，「站在这快变冰雕了，让我们回到室内再聊。」

他搂着他，分担了一点重量，缓慢依靠着彼此下楼。

 

29

博士甫回到有暖气的室内就似冰壳瓦解的昆虫，浑身软了下来，剧烈颤抖。

Stark尽量不去想Bruce待在天台有多久，径直将他带往浴室，Jarvis早已放好满缸热水，蒸气弥漫。

 

他替Bruce除下湿冷的白袍，任他自己颤魏魏地脱下其余衣服，裸身坐在浴池边的阶梯上，过于谨慎地伸手测量水温。

即使Jarvis贴心地降低了温度，这庞大的水池对他敏感的肌肤来说仍然火烫。

 

Tony站在后方，盯着沾染湿气、深了一个色阶的悠闲鞋尖，轻柔地问「你还好吗?...需要我留下吗?」

Bruce没有回答，安静地扶着池缘下沉，直到臀部触碰到光滑的云石砖，才弓起背，抱着膝盖，紧闭眼帘。

 

博士在努力适应冰霜剥离表皮的难受，Tony欣慰地看到他的脸上熏出了健康的微红跟汗珠。

良久，他才说「...我想你留下来。」被吹得极干哑的嗓子也彷似湿润起来。

 

Tony点头，脱下鞋子、外套跟夹克，盘起双腿坐在阶级上，正对着博士的方向。

 

「....你说得对。」  
Bruce眼神沉静，盯着水流动的轨迹。

 

「我通常都对，Come on，你得说得再仔细点。」Tony意图活跃气氛。

 

Bruce很给面子，微乎其微地扯起嘴角，「就是你...你说我应该自己与Hulk沟通。」

他身上淡红色的勒痕仍清晰可见，以往他的复原力可没那么迟缓，Tony吞咽喉头。

 

Stark说「嘿，我很乐意当你们的中间人，但那只是初始阶段，你知道你没法一辈子逃避......毕竟他就在你身体内。」

「逃避...」Bruce嘟嚷，好像仔细咀嚼着这个词语，决定以此为开端。

「我很聪明。」

 

Tony夸张挑眉，想调侃一两句「我知道、我也是」，但他也明白这不是好时机打断博士难得的坦白。

 

「我小时候就很聪明。每当我爸打我妈妈时，我会非常愤怒、很想反抗。但我聪明得假装从没出现过这种情绪，把它们拼命挤到角落关起来，转身还可以扮成乖小孩，努力读书、收拾他留下来的烂摊子。有很长一段时间...几乎整个童年，我不动声息、微笑以对，有很多事只要不承认就不会成为事实。」

 

「我替妈妈包扎伤口时，她总哭着说『爸爸是爱我们的』，夜阑人静当那种撕裂一切的怒气出现，我也学着说『不要，爸爸还是爱我的』，『你看，邻家小孩很乖，他爸爸也很满意』，只要我继续懂事，那么高标准的爸爸总有天也会满意的—那只是渴望投映出来的幻像，但当时我抱着这信念就像救命索，相信他终究会变成我想要的样子。」

Banner舐过嘴角，声音撕哑，

「后来的事你也知道了...那個男人杀了我妈。」

 

Banner的下巴一绷一松，将额深压在膝头上，如刺鯁喉「这不公平，我已经、已经那么努力，还是失去了一切。」

「那晚我躲在衣柜里，呼唤那种仇恨、怒火、悲伤，无论是什么给我勇气，然后它....或者说是他出来了，那些东西变成了『另一个我』，长着我的样子，抓起球棒冲出客厅...但是太迟了，我抱着妈妈的尸体怒吼，那听上去一点不似人类的声音，我心底知道自己唤醒了一头怪物。」

 

身旁发出微弱哗啦水声，Stark没有脱下衣服，直接走进浴池中，试探性伸出双臂将他带入怀中。

 

「后来很多年，我很害怕遗传了父亲的暴力倾向，于是重施故技、死命压抑愤怒...直到那次意外，我本该就这样死去，但是他再次『救了我』。  
不可思议，他还是被我锁起来的样子，像一个小孩，一个被赋予了无穷力量却不知所措的小孩。」

 

「....如果我小時候敞开心怀接纳了Hulk，与他一起长大，后来就不会有那么多无辜的人死去...」

 

Banner紧闭双目，咬得牙关发酸，溜出深沉的呜咽，「你说....我是不是很聪明?」

 

博士看上去就似被回忆吞噬了，离这个世界很远。  
双眼睁着但神情空洞，大颗眼泪融入池水，但他...甚至没有意识到自己在流泪。  
  
Tony不能忍受，他按捺不住要打破这层无形的屏障，以拇指滑擦过他的颧骨。  
博士苦笑一声退缩，「不用...」摇头挡开触碰，但是Tony却强硬地用单掌包裹着他的下颚，讓他無法擰開臉龐，看清楚那眼角泛红、鼻翼急速翕动的悲伤样子，當中透出一股难以言喻的脆弱，让他五脏六腑都揪得疼痛。

 

他的脸贴着博士的，挨得尽量近，发出安抚性的声音，但怀中人仍在颤抖，比身处雪地中抖得更厉害。

Tony灵活的脑袋一片空白，慌乱地不知道该说什么、做什么才能把他带离痛苦的泥沼，那本是他最擅長的事。

 

他無法細想，抓紧略过脑海的第一句话，

「对了，Hulk喜欢玻璃小飞马，我们去给他买只最漂亮的，好不好。」

 

雖然很突兀，但他该是说了正确的话。  
博士听懂了他的意思，疲惫不堪肩膀稍微放松下来，抹一把脸，咬着下唇、几不可察地点头，「......好，小飞马。」

 

Tony趁此机会拆开Banner双臂与膝盖紧扣的锁，让他更深地埋进怀抱中，肌肤相贴，亲昵地吻在颈旁、也亲吻在浮肿的伤痕上。

「聽我說，以往已没法改变，从现在开始你們可以試著沟通。  
你有了他當發洩渠道，不必害怕失控，偶爾還可以打倒壞蛋；他也有了你當理智嚮導，學習適應世界、待人接物，你们终將會和平共处的。  
他很好哄的，善良坦率，至少比你坦率多了。這不難，比考一個博士學位更容易，而你已經有七個。」

 

博士長抒一口氣，就像卸下了獨扛多年的盤石。

「 ...对， **我们可以** 。」

不是「我與Hulk」，不是「我与那只怪兽」，从现在开始，就是「我们」。

 

30

「抱歉，我没经同意就利用你的童年回忆。」

Tony讓博士的双腿环在自己的腰上，轻抱背部，讓他的头舒適地倚上肩膀。

 

「你永远也不会提前得到我的同意的。」博士的声音中有笑意。

 

「对不起，我這段時間像变态跟纵狂一样。」

情绪渲泄之后，疲累渗透四肢百骇，博士按着发紧的额角，冷靜下來，半玩笑半认真地说。

Stark一定察觉了他不寻常的过份依赖，却没说什么。

 

 

「坦白说，我喜欢你的依赖，非常。」

其实不只是喜欢，简直是爽翻天、虚荣感澎胀得快要爆炸，每刻都想跟全宇宙炫耀，所以他私心决定拖着不说破，直至Bruce愿意自我破解魔障为止。  
  
  
「那种紧迫盯人算是一种移情作用吧，我在你身心迫到极限、最没有安全感的时候，说了『你能倚靠我』，你很容易便会听进心里。」

  
当时汹涌的羞耻、疼痛与悲伤掏空了Bruce，他的伤痂被剥开，前所末有地孤獨与脆弱，自然地向身边事物寻求安全感，拼命填塞空洞，堆砌保护自己的硬壳。而他就在伸手可及的地方，就连那么坚强的Bruce也不得不向他收集羽毛，那些一睐一笑、一举一动，來掩埋過往，建筑温暖安全的围墙。

 

「但那不是一种虛假的心理暗示。」

Tony继续说，

「因为你确实可以依靠我。」

必要时，他会用生命向Bruce确保这点。

 

 Bruce安心地笑了，这男人从没给过他不信任的理由，从没让他失望。

「我知道，但是下次换个方式，试着不要忽然消失，弄得你的实验拍档神经兮兮，在雪中等你个多小时好吗?」

在那寒冷的個多小時裡，除了等待，其實他一直在拼命思考自己究竟中了什麼蠱，為什麼寧願冒雪也非得見Tony一面。

 

博士的语调明显带着愉悦，但Tony却彷若万箭穿心。

「....好，我承诺。」

 

「我在说笑。」Bruce被他认真的语调吓一跳，圆眸微睁，抬起頭。

 

「但我没有。」  
Stark凝視著Banner雙眼，温柔地说。

 

30

回忆告一段落。

 

后来，博士变回正常版的博士，冷静、睿智及獨立，绝不会像软绵绵的小鸭跟着鸭妈妈不放。

Tony无限扼腕，快要跺碎地板。

 

但是Banner也有所转变，他在实验中更放松、坦率，交出自己，不再那麼尷尬、隐忍着声音或者僵硬如木偶。

就像今晚的实验，他竟然说了两次「进来，Stark」。

 

漆黑的房間中，《体感刺激下珈码射线对应机制转变测定录》TS.B.32片段已播完很久，Tony仍然沈溺在回憶，從那晚BDSM的過程一直追溯到今晚浴室的實驗。  
他深吸口气，向后大字形摊倒在床上，回想起博士喉间拧出来、彷佛滴着蜜的嗓音请求着「进来......」

下身被煽動得濕熱又沉重，他將手背搁上额头，紧闭双眼，压抑猛袭而来的欲望。

 

「Jarvis，下次实验内容是什么?」  
老天，他还得等那麼久，誰來給他一個時光機。

 

J回答完毕后，Tony双眼霎然一亮。

「看来我们得提前做好准备。」

 

「是的，Sir.」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新年快樂!!!  
> 趁年初四拜個年，祝各位小伙伴們身體健康，心想事成，CP不斷派糖!(比心)甜甜蜜蜜~~接下來是充滿科學的一年!
> 
> 新春前超忙，新春放假也忙，硬生生擠出一篇算是賀年禮了(攤平)  
> 希望喜歡博士與HULK的設定(腦補了蠻多的)，接下來讓Tony跟博士繼續愉快做實驗~!(預計還有兩章完，真是「番外比正篇長非常多」系列= =)


	5. Chapter 5

31

「博士又在生气了。」

 

Clint接过队长从厨房递来的培根时，悄悄咬耳朵。

 

这句话从哪个角度切入都很令人费解—鉴于众所周知的原因，Bruce的情绪长年都维持着一条漂亮的海平线，包容力也宽阔得像无底深潭(还能如何形容一个能够与Tony在密闭空间共处超过48小时的人?他应该申请健力士世界纪录的)。博士怒气只有0跟1两个数值，0是正常温柔微笑版，1就是、你知道的，毁天灭地版本。他们私下都在说博士把乱七八糟的怒火都储在小罐子里，然后像水手吃大力菠菜一样，打破罐子就召唤出了Hulk，还打睹Stark长期稳定供献了2/3额度，换句话说，他也算是抛物线救世界了，此处应有掌声。

 

Stark确实有他的能耐—自从科学．上床不是做爱是实验．兄弟搞在一起之后，Bruce跟Hulk真的不可思议地建立起沟通桥梁了。即使每次提及这个话题，Bruce都会微瞪双目、尴尬地摸摸鼻子，表现出一副不欲多谈的样子，漫长的沉默直至你怀疑自己是否问了与「你多少天没洗澡」同等失礼的问题，博士才会耸耸肩、挤出窃喜微笑，说一些You know who的琐碎事。就像一对互殴后决裂三十多年的双胞胎兄弟，终于在大型家事法庭节目重聚，坐在豪华沙发上、被镁光灯笼罩，在全世界锐利目光下支支吾吾地尽诉多年心底话，还有那句「不如...我们和好吧?」

 

此后，博士渐渐学习像正常人一样拥有发火的权利，这令队友们既害怕又欣喜、既安心又担心(还能有更复杂的情绪吗)，皆因他们不知道Hulk受控的程度。

 最惊栗的是连博士自己也不知道，他甚至无法决定爆发的时刻—

 

「我应该...发火吗?」

前天，Bruce在Pietro快速奔过、吓得他打碎杯子淋了一身咖啡时，这样平静地问队长。

Steve瞧一眼被Clint抓获赔罪的Pietro，将拳头圈上嘴唇轻咳，像忽然被老师抽答的学生般无辜，长眼睫扑闪扑闪，左顾右盼看到战友们都「恰巧」扭过脸时，无助地说「我想...每个人的底线不一样，你有你的方式。」

 

「我的方式通常会搞出人命。」Bruce用湿毛巾抹拭污积，继续波澜不起地问，「那你呢?」

 

「我会口头警告他一次。」队长谨慎回答，立即聪明地补充，「温和地。」

 

博士恍然大悟，很受教地敲敲木桌面、增加气势，「Pietro，你在大厦必需减速，下次再吓到人就禁足一星期!」说完还满足地呼口气。

 

下一秒，「 _ **劈咧**_ _ **!!!**_ 」木桌子在指节触碰的位置迸出裂痕，应声断开两半!!

「......................」

大厅寂静如深海，众人大气不敢喘，脸容僵硬地望向被摧残的桌子、再将眼神齊刷刷移向快吓尿的Pietro以及目瞪口呆的博士。

他摸一摸发红的指骨，不好意思地说「其实我没有很生气...这只是一点副作用，我会处理好的。」

 

 

32

 

「0.25。」Clint快手抓起一片冒着热气的培根，塞进嘴里。

 

博士今早的生气值徘徊在0.25。那真是太容易看出来了，他被包围在一群超感英雄及特工中央，所有细微末节的表情都无所遁形，更何况Bruce一气恼就阴沉着脸，周遭围绕着低气压，当情绪进一步变差还会开始做呼吸练习，到那地步，就连不太通晓人情的Vision都能看穿了。

 

「Stark怎么了?」Steve皱眉，熟纯地炒蛋。

直接将罪魁祸首锁定为Tony准没错。

 

「上娱闻了，昨晚的电影颁奖礼派对，声色犬马那种，镜头追着他跟『女伴』...好像叫Nina的整整访问了五分钟，真怀疑他买通了那电视台。」Clint说。

 

个多月前，Stark身边忽然出现了这位风情万种、性感惹火的俄藉影星，他俩瞬间打得火热，屡次被拍到共晋晚餐、共赴各种上流宴会，像糖黏豆般难离难舍，杂志都在调侃花花公子这次真的陷入爱河了，恨不得替女友绑上「Mine」的标签，向全世界炫耀他漂亮聪明的爱人。对了，这位女士是哈佛大学博士，代表他们的才智至少能交流到同一水平上。

 

复联各人跌破眼镜，他们以为科学兄弟早已私订终生了，即使秘而不宣，但他俩对彼此的依赖与着紧远远超过友谊范畴(拜托，连床单都滚了)，更别提Stark只要一天半天找不到博士，就要拉响走失警报，同时暴躁撒泼滚地大叫，智商骤降四十岁。

现在Stark另结新欢、招摇过市的情况令他们完全摸不着头脑。

 

「 糟，先关电视吧...」队长说到一半就噤了声，换上亮白的微笑，迎接捧着碗碟走来的博士。

 

「吃饱了?还有炒蛋跟培根呢。」队长接过碟子，发现他只吃完了烤多士。

 

「好累，吃不下了，谢谢。」Bruce打个呵欠，拍一拍Clint的肩头当打招呼，慢悠悠向外走去。

 

二人目送博士的身影消失在门前，沉默半晌。

 

队长松一口气，轻声问「....你肩膀没事?」

没有骨头粉碎、肌肉塌萎什么的?他们都知道博士不高兴时，可能没法控制怪力，并不是在针对谁。

Clint抹走额前冷汗，摇头「万幸，但是...」

 

他们的视线不约而同落在碟上的餐具，那是一副平平无奇的刀叉，现在却被扭曲成不规则弯状，犹如白烂的魔术把戏。

 

33

 

「冰箱的面包布丁失踪案，终于被我破解了。」

Nat踏入实验室时，不敢苟同地瞇起眼眸。

 

博士咬着小胶匙，很有诚意地空出一只手掌撃打在布丁圆盒上，权充鼓掌，「厉害。」

 

「今天吃第几个了，衬衣还穿得下?」Nat嫌弃地推开零食包装纸，坐上桌子，长腿舒适地搁在椅背。

 

「好像第二个。Hulk喜欢吃，小孩子吃点甜的没什么。」博士耳背有点发烫，彷佛为了证明论点倔强地吃了一大口。

 

「嗯哼， **你们** 都喜欢吃，别抵赖。」

 

博士耸耸肩不置可否，继续敲打蓝光键盘，专注工作。

 

「Stark在哪?」Nat问。

 

「在补眠，他昨晚去派对，今早才回来。」

 

「嗯，吃早餐时有看到报道。那你介意解释一下这魔术?有什么值得发火的事吗?」Nat优雅托腮，漫不经心地举起那弯曲的叉子，意思不言而喻。

 

「我跟Hulk正在积极沟通，协调期间会造成一些肢体应用的冲突，他的部份力量会偶尔过渡给我，但他也会受我的思维影响，对世界事物更有感知度、更懂人情世故，这是好事。」博士说得轻松平常。

 

「你转移话题的技巧犹如灾难，博士，我知道你的力量来源，但那种不稳定的『偶尔生气』偏偏全跟Stark有关系，也是好事吗?」

Nat跳下桌子，将叉子竖在Bruce与屏幕之间，距离近得能在银色镀层反映出人脸，仿若斩钉截铁的证据。

 

「在Stark认识了那位俄罗斯美女、不再日夜黏着你之后，你每次看到他，怒气值都咻咻上升，恨不得砸烂所有东西。」

 

「我负面情绪不只针对他一个人，」博士认真地凝视着Nat，意图解释「...前天、Pietro也惹得我敲爆了桌子。」

 

「我发现你还挺喜欢找孩子当借口的，嗯?」Nat挑眉，语气不无挑衅，「那为什么Tony身边没有任何一片碎瓦? 我还等着帮他申请伤残津贴呢。

噢~我知道了，我们伟大的博士即使憋到心肌梗塞也只能默默消化掉，一定是觉得发火的缘由太不体面、完全说不出口。那么在乎一个人，甚至连拉远点距离都觉得被亏欠，那种恐布的占有欲确实令人害怕。我说得对吗?」

 

「Natasha.」Bruce的语气冷了两个音阶，双手按在桌面上。

 

Nat毫不恐惧，昂头走近一步，「你可以欺骗自己一切正常如初，但却说服不了任何一个了解你的人。」

 

Bruce与她清彻的目光对视半晌，下自识交换两脚重心，突如其来的烦躁很快就烟消云散。

他没有力气在Nat面前装凶作势，像被泼了水的火柴，只剩下淡淡疲倦，叹口气，「....妳想要什么答案?」

 

「你能够坦率面对Hulk，你也能坦率面对自己，我只是想你这样做，僅此而已。」

 

博士捡起叉子，轻易捏成小圆球状，投降地呢喃，「...嗯。」

 

「听我说，不只我在关心你，大家很高兴你能够生气，但我们都不喜欢看到你生气。」

Nat不知从哪变出几颗水果糖，放在他掌心，「给Hulk的，别吃太多。」说完便潇洒地离开了。

 

 

34

博士再见到Stark时已是下午时份的公共客厅。

Stark睡眼惺忪地托着下巴，下颚长出星点胡渣，发丝乱翘，完全处于混沌的宿醉状态。

 

他搁下特浓咖啡，Tony紧捏眉心，半張臉埋在卫衣帽子，有一口没一口地啜，神情像在喝黑魔液。

「我能跟你谈谈吗?」Bruce问。

 

「嗯。」Tony的嗓音沙哑朦胧。

 

「有关Hulk耐受性实验已经第四次延期，你同意将项目暂时搁置吗?」

Bruce將柠檬浸泡在热水，加入两小匙的白糖。

 

Stark继续慵懒地趴在桌上，好一阵子没说话，像在等待脑零件重新预热启动。

时间溜走，偌大的空间剩下铁匙偶尔敲到杯缘的脆响。

 

「...你胖了点。」良久，Stark眨眨眼睛，一贯不按理出牌「你以前不落糖。」

 

「观察力很强，你是第六个这样跟我说的人。」博士淡淡颔首，啼笑皆非。

 

「天哪，你比我还死命宠着Hulk。上次出任务，大家听他唱了一路你教的歌，我发誓从不知道I'm a little teapot 有那么多国版本，他经过沙瓦玛店还想买十个给你，说是你最爱吃的，谁也劝不来。最后闹脾气闹得快要拆了店，Nat劝他说打完敌人才能买，之后我们不够半天便刷新了最快完成任务的纪录，简直笑死我。」  
Tony瞇起双眼，勾起嘴角。  
  
  
「我还在苦恼怎婉拒他送我怪力当礼物。」Bruce喝了一口太甜的柠檬水，「砸坏了更贵的东西我可赔不起。」

 

Tony点头，「...Bruce，我们的初衷是要量度Hulk的自主控制力，事实证明他比预想的更有智能，亦有优异的学习、沟通及服从能力，正在不断成长。我很高兴你俩现在相处融洽，对彼此建立了深厚的信任，而我横在中间已经没有实际的引导意义。  
我们的『实验』已经从普通手活做到BDSM，除非我不小心启发了你当Sub的潜藏欲望，依我对你的了解，大胆预测你接下来长时间的性爱生活也不会超越这种程度，所以可以保守地说，你跟Hulk在身体刺激的领域暂时没有后顾之忧。」

  
他双手交握，清晰地说，

「所以是的，我 **同意** 。」

 

「............」  
听著一席话，博士盯着杯中浮浮沉沉的半透明果肉，看得那么深，像是想透视当中的干细胞。

他将铁匙搁下，右手顺带按在桌上，说「好。」

 

气氛骤然沉寂得诡异，Stark抹一把脸，蛮确定Bruce接下来所有答案都不会超过一个单字。

「...但我还有一项测试必须做，就当是最后总结，然后正式Close file?日期、时间再商量?」

 

「好。」

博士点头，握着杯站起来，暗示话题结束。  
他向开放厨房走去，倒掉只喝了一丁点的饮料，开始刷洗杯子。

 

Stark思考半晌，叹口气，缓缓地说，「博士，坦白说，我 **爱上了一个人** ，那是前所未有的感觉。」

 

「我无法像以前一样只满足于身体层面，还疯狂地想要得到这个人的心，所以我必须停止那些亲密实验，因为那会让我渴求的 **新关系** 被打乱。繼續跟你 **為了** **研究目的做爱，** 即使基于扎实的原因、有理有据，但某程度也算是『 **背叛** 』了我这份感情。希望你明白我的决定。」

 

「我明白。」

  
博士将杯子以不可思议的轻柔力度搁上架子，抹干手，留下愈走愈远的背影。

 

35

博士离开两分钟后。

  
Tony掀开卫衣帽子，抓弄本来已经很乱的头发，长抒一口气，难得紧张地问，「....Jarvis，我刚才说得怎样?」

 

「Sir，说得很好。」

他不断用手掌搧着风，发现自己不知不觉脸红耳赤，急忙奔去厨房看看有没哪个地方被砸碎了? 却发现所有家具完好无事，就瓷杯都没有一丝裂痕，然后又像个忙碌的陀螺一样跑到门边，也没看到门框有任何下陷的迹象。

反复确认之后，肩膀塌下，失望嘟嚷「真的没有生气?...」

 

「你看到没?刚才博士的脸超级阴沉恐佈，我以为他会忽然跳起来捏死我。」

 

「是的，Sir，我也是这样认为。」

 

「.......不要在这种事上积极认同我。」

 

「我建议您返回桌子看看。」

 

Stark眼前一亮，欣喜地发现博士刚才坐的位置，桌面留下了 **深刻的的五指掌印** 。

他伸出指尖抚摸，彷佛还能感受到灼热余温，嘴角忍不住勾起孤度，将整个手掌按上去，紧贴轮廓。

 

回想起博士听到他说爱上一个人时，表情微微抽搐，絕對是在拼命抑制喷薄而的怒火，他的笑容便不觉愈扩愈大，笑得微抖，

最后，甚至必需撑着桌面弯腰才可遏止笑意。

 

「J，如果我把这桌子搬回睡房，会不会很变态?」

 

「变态的定义广泛，推测您有43%符合条件，但那从未制止过您想做的任何事。」

 

「嗯，你说得对。」Tony说。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章可以簡單總結為 :托尼拼命作死，博士拼命生氣。  
> 把本來要寫的微H搬去下章了，為了想早些更新⋯⋯QAQ


	6. Chapter 6

36

Banner偶尔会蹲在袜柜前，仔细地挑选当天要穿的款式。虽然Tony已经陪着他将这一大堆袜子从厚薄、颜色、花款到功能性都顺序排列过(他从不知道袜子跟鞋的配搭竟然有如此多学问)，但要在眼花撩乱的海洋相中还是需要点时间的，然后他会捏着那团柔软又毛茸茸的幸运儿，意识到现在的生活有多奢侈。后来他又想起，Tony曾经问他喜欢什么咖啡口味，犹豫地回答了微酸醇厚，过几天咖啡机上神奇地多了个按钮―「Brucie」，按下去会立即冲泡一杯奶沬绵密、余韵悠长的咖啡，Tony说「共同研究项目有突破，但你什么奖励都不要，只想到这主意」；每三个月一次的大扫除后，房间总会瀰漫淡淡佛手柑香，床单、枕套、被子及地毯焕然一新，他会呆坐一阵子，恍惚地摸着柔软蓬松的枕头，感受手掌压下去回弹的触感（就连枕头的软硬都是特别挑选过的），思考这些太过美好的生活是否真实存在?

Tony对他的好是无孔不入的，当他发现时，身边每个细节都充满着这位天才的心思，骄恣跋扈地叫嚣着无微不至。

但他做得最聪明的是，他的所作所为从不让人觉得「亏欠」，Tony对每个人都说「我没有Banner就活不下去了」，即使夸张失实也好，但他总是不嫌其烦地说着「我很需要你，我们有共同语言」，就好像天秤完全逆转了，自己才是不可或缺的灵魂人物，而世界人口亿万竟再也找不到一个更好相处、没有乱七八糟的心理阴影、至少生气不会变成狂暴怪兽的、比他更好更正常的「博士」。  
「环顾一周，跟我合得来的都不会是正常人」他笑着说。

 

几年间，他从一无所有的流浪汉变得「富裕」，得到了发泄怒火的战场、沈溺科学研究的实验室，能够交托生命的战友们。

近几个月，他甚至跟Hulk开始谅解彼此的苦况，找到共生共存的方式，这都多亏了Tony。

 

于是他学着拍下每个难忘的瞬间，放上社交平台，想着若然有天重返荒芜、四处逃亡，什么也无法带走，也许他在网络上能够思念人生有过这一段。

 

但他是不敢拍Tony的。  
他怕自己只要瞧一眼，无论跑到天涯海角都忍不住回到男人身边。

 

他早知道了，  
世界上人口亿万，有一半人恨着Stark，另一半人爱着Stark，他只是恰巧掉落其中一边。

 

37

这是第四次碰上Tony与那位美丽的女士。

 

这几个月，Tony重投色彩斑斓的上流生活，总是夜不归宿，偶尔遇到都是醉醺醺地与女伴扶持着，歪歪倒倒，狂欢大笑。

他通常礼貌点头，避开眼神，赶紧回房做静坐练习―要说多年变绿经验教会他的第一事，就是正视愤怒，即使为背后的原因无比羞耻，也必需先找方法解决。

 

但是这次不同。

深宵在实验室打拼，Hulk忽然想喝柠檬梳打，于是他拖着疲累的身躯走到公共层。

偌大的楼层昏暗，只留下几盏晕黄灯光笼罩开放厨房，云石料理桌上的厨具被推开，一身丝缎小礼服的Nina坐在那儿，精雕玉琢的脸薰满淡淡红霞，肩带半掉不掉，短裙摆因坐姿而褪上去，露出雪白的长腿，Stark就站在她前方，她的小腿肚正似有若无地蹭着Stark的大腿外侧，不知听到了什么笑话，咯咯娇笑着。

Tony支着红酒杯，发丝因额角热汗而紊乱下垂，领带松散挂在颈间、衣襟敞开，凑近她的耳边，沙哑声音喃喃调情，嘴畔露出愉悦笑容。

显然两人又刚出席完晚宴回来，硬要闯进这种荷尔蒙爆炸的氛围实在太没有眼力见，但自己的脚步声已提前打扰了人家浓情蜜意，转身走开反显突兀。

 

「晚上好...」Tony晃了晃酒杯，瞇起长睫努力办识着，好像来者只是一个朦胧人影「Bruce.」  
Nina的头颅亲暱地抵在他的肩膀，露出友善微笑说「嗨。」

 

进退维谷，他的嘴角尽量维持在合理上勾弧度，打开冰箱，拎出柠檬梳打，压上开瓶器。

第一次滑开了，第二次也没成功。

......Shit，手劲太大，开瓶器很不给面子地拗弯了，形状扭曲得诡异。

 

Tony发现了异样，关心地走近一步。

他退后了一步，不着痕迹。

 

好友想再提起鞋跟时，他将开瓶器丢进垃圾筒，点点头离开了。

 

38

「我终于对自己的魅力重拾了信心。」

 

「...什么?」Tony任画外音飘过，敷衍地问，弯身捡起开瓶器，心中复杂地泛苦又泛甜。

 

「这个。」Nina豪爽地伸出脚尖，拇指头差几厘米与隆起的裤档短兵相接，呵气如兰道「要帮你解决吗?」

Tony敏捷地避开「骚扰」，舌头舔过下唇，故意凑得很近以浑厚低音轻说，「我相信这世上一半男人都会拜倒在妳石榴裙下。但抱歉我是因为见到我的博士才硬得快爆炸，跟妳完全没关系。」

Nina红唇微张，挑起眉头正欲反驳，裸露的肩头被覆上西装外套，她微笑着噤了声，男人绅士地伸出手臂助她从那么高的桌面下地。

 

她接过高跟鞋扔开一边，跳着脚打开冰箱找东西吃，「天啊我快饿死了!刚才顾着假笑，坏了胃口。」她拎起冷冻三明冶便不顾仪态往嘴里塞。

Tony把红酒倒掉，「那角色妳十拿九稳，看得出那导演很喜欢妳。」

 

「如果他喜欢的是我的演技就更好了。」Nina摇头晃脑，继续翻找其他食物。

「我不会让他们碰妳的。」Tony瞳孔转一圈，耸耸肩下了承诺，「我还可以出钱当投资商。」

 

「哇哦，有梳打!」Nina夸张地欢呼，「谢啦，说得我像是靠傍大款上位的娇娇女似的。」

 

「妳确实跟娇嫡嫡扯不上关系。」Tony笑着说「嘿，不要喝梳打，那是买给博士的。」

 

「这里有十四支！」Nina立即怪叫。

 

「对，十四支也是Bruce的。」

 

Nina受不了地抓弄长发，大叹一口气「我刚才就想说了，深陷恋爱的男人真是 **愚蠢** ，又他妈可爱。」

 

39

送走了Nina，Tony疲累地将自己扔上床铺，忙碌的工作跟应酬引致头痛，而不能向博士诉苦更令他浑身不舒服。

近几个月也是「Banner吸取量」严重不足，身体一定因为这样才虚弱起来的，骨头酸软，力气耗尽，大概快要死了。

 

「Jarvis，博士在做什么?」

大概又是通宵达旦实验吧，自己没时间跟进研究，Bruce自觉将所有工作量也承担了，真是老实得可爱。

 

「Sir，博士在五十四楼的实验室 ** **自慰**** 。」

 

「............. **!!!!!?**.....什、什么??你再说一次?」

他怀疑自己已病入膏肓，竟然出现了幻听!?

 

「博士在五十四楼的实验室自慰。」

 

「大屏幕播给我看，立即！」

确定没听错，Tony刻不容缓翻身弹坐而起，什么头痛、胸口痛飞到九宵云外，他现在精神百倍、金晴火眼、血脉沸腾!

谁也别跟他计较什么私不私隐，要说就跟他梆硬得能敲钉子的老二说。

 

40

忙中偷闲，竟意外撞见Tony跟Nina暧昧调情，两人似被无形丝线綑住了、那么难舍难离。  
熟悉又令人憎恶的嫉妒立即不知从哪个角落窜出来，给了Banner一记迎头痛撃，锤得他完全没法躲避、眼前一黑，转眼已坐到实验室地毯上，努力地做深呼吸练习，旁边搁着那支瓶颈被强行捏碎、喝了一半的梳打，但他很快便发现，灌饮冰冻饮料加上静坐完全浇不熄那团火。

他的气息愈喘愈粗重，猜想这对高调的爱侣今晚定有进一步发展，而自己跟Tony已经两个月没有亲密肌肤接触(不、那是实验)。

随即又想到Tony会怎么慢条斯理地引导这场交缠—— ** **『每次实验开始时，Tony总喜欢用手掌体贴地包覆托住后脑勺，像品尝钟爱的奢华甜点似的，从脸侧下颚线开始轻吻，以唇齿间呼出来的气息撩拨着他，那会很痒，毛细孔全数张开，但两片薄唇继续残忍又平稳地在肌肤上滑动，触感似柔软的果冻，不舔、不啃咬，轻描淡写，隔靴搔痒。****

**直至唇瓣摩擦出肩线一片绯红和微抖，才算达到了男人的目的，他会像小兽般满意地露出獠牙，蓦然含住起了疙瘩的乳头，盈满狡黠的双瞳向上凝望，长睫眨动，说「博士，我教你自慰，好不好?」......』  
  
**

「咳。」Banner像被呛到似地轻咳一声，被回忆画面惹得眼角泛红。

他将发烫的脸抵进臂弯，深吸口气，让氧气直达腹腔，拼命告诉自己要清理思绪，冷静下来。

 

——『 ** **Tony骨节分明的手抚摸着大腿内侧，说「张开点」，他深闭上眼再睁开，放松快要描搐的肌肉，将腿张开了一定幅度。****  
****他正坐在沙发上，衣襟稍微敞开、偶尔会刮过被舔得紧绷的乳尖，带来怪异感，下身不着寸缕；而Tony坐在对面，西装革履，俯身饶有趣味地盯着那团疲软的阴茎，「小家伙刚才还满精神的，别紧张。」****  
  
****虽然拼命强调天哪都几岁人了我懂自慰这样太尴尬了我怕忍不住暴走揍死你，Tony还是坚持初衷「我这也是在教你怎帮我手活，以免再体验该死的儿科检查。」****  
****还想说什么推搪之词，当实验拍档涂满润滑液的手扎实摸上阴茎时，他便倒抽一口气，閤上了嘴。』——****

  
Banner挫败呜呼，拳头用力捶在地板上。

不得不承认，今晚的怒火莫名其妙全化成了欲火，把他烘烤得口干舌燥、坐立难安。

胯下撑起了明显的帐篷，大张旗鼓地博取注意力，他仇苦恨深地盯住不肯老实的部位，希望它像以往一般知难而退。  
对恃十几秒，被某人调教得愈发嚣张的东西完全没有颓势，他皱起眉头、无奈叹气，终于屈服。

 

41

躺上沙发，用实验袍权充被子聊胜于无地盖住自己后，Banner又犹豫了，然后又想—去他的犹豫，他迟早总得独自纾解欲望。

这只是成年男人解決自然的生理需求，绝对正常。

 

他以手臂搁在眼帘上汲取黑暗跟安全感，另手拉开裤链，潜入内裤中，覆盖肿胀的阴茎。

喉核滑动一下，咽下紧张的涎液分泌，不太习惯掌心传来的湿热触感，他发现发鬓渗白的自己竟像青春期男孩般脸红耳赤，体温急升，害怕被谁撞破一样心跳不受控。

幸而他已跟Hulk说了需要「私人空间」，喝完柠檬梳打、心情大好的Hulk关紧了「房门」，不会随便蹦出来。  
  
沁凉的手圈握住下体，回忆如潮涌，一帧帧叠满眼前，Banner随波逐流，义无反顾地掉入深渊...

 

  ** **——『Tony先用拇指在龟头外侧抹上冰凉的润滑剂，轻柔地绕了两圈，另手平按在他的下腹处感受肌肉搏动，象是早料到那儿会因过急呼吸而微陷，露出了得逞的微笑。****

****「龟头有密集卷曲的神经末端感受体，勃起时卷起的神经会展开曝露，变得非常敏感...我们得先避开，免得你早泄那么丢脸。」** **

****男人整天修理机械而布满粗茧的手，无论摩擦哪儿都会牵起风暴刺激，他的口腔内侧已刻上牙印，还得强装镇定地看着他爱抚下方，而老二完全不给面子、早已兴奋难耐地半勃起来。** **

****

****「先弄得够湿，然后用握网球拍的手势握住上下撸动，这种方式表皮与手掌的接触最全面，刺激较强，令小弟更快站起来....噢说话同时，你已经全硬了。」** **  
****Tony嗓音不无戏谑，单掌圈成环形，套在根部，以拇指跟食指施力推挤表皮层，光滑的柱状被捋得肿胀发烫，铃口滴出的前液滑入指缝间，顺滑动作之余更发出了羞耻的啧啧水声。** **

  
****他的肺部像漏风一样没法补充足够氧气，只好微仰脖子吞下痛苦的喘息。** ** ****  
** ** ****寂静的空间中，湿润的撸管声被无限放大，稍为沉重的呼吸彷彿环回直播，显得格外刺耳。** **

****肉棒只是被单纯上下套弄、轻晃，却已带来汹涌快感，在尾椎炸出火花直冲后脑，盆腔位置酸得发麻，他意图閤起双腿，但Tony紧摁膝盖强硬地拉得更开，发出「嘘...别」的安抚声音。** **

****

****「......试着用右手从左边握住，拇指朝下用力刮着中线，手腕轻轻旋转，会更有感觉。」** **

****Tony循循善诱，软唇紧贴上他的侧脸，魅惑的气息吹入耳廓灼溶所有思维，化成岩浆。** **

****自己的腰部似被拆件重装般酸软不已，只能摊软在沙发边缘。下身已完全竖立、顶端甚至微弯向小腹，享受着男人技巧高超的旋握，暗红色的尿道口毫无廉耻地敞开，小孔一收一缩，生涩液体沿茎身下滑，汇聚在会阴部，又热又痒，伴随强劲的感官冲撃，弥漫满室动情的麝香气息，他窘极闭上了眼睛，Tony也没为难他。** **  
  
****「啊...」** **  
****他将苦闷的呻吟压在喉间，胯部正随着抚慰不自觉向前挺动，将敏感的阳具更深地送入掌心。** **

****

****「冠状沟一旦受到刺激就会通过中枢形成完整的神经反射弧，令肉棒不能自抑地爽到不行。」** **

****Stark的呼吸逐渐急促，说话不再游刃有余，他收拢五指加速揉搓着冠状沟，拇指甲有规律地从上而下搔括着堆疊的包皮，画着小圆;** ** ****而蕈头被挑拨得像快爆炸的气球，舒爽得簌簌发抖，赤红水亮仿若覆满凝胶，湿得一塌糊涂。』——** **

 

披在身上的实验袍已滑落地板，裤子跟内裤不知何时褪到大腿，但Banner无暇顾及，只管沈溺在记憾跟波涛快感中，被漩涡撃打得头昏目眩，猛搓着疼痛的部位，一下又一下操进拳头，快要擦出火焰。

 

****——『原来松弛包裹着睪丸的皮囊如今收缩上提，装满滚烫的精液，鼓成互相紧贴的沈甸甸球状，那双带有魔力的大手没有忽略这部位，湿滑的掌心潜到会阴部，用想要挤压出什么的方式滚动着，一撮一捏，狎玩得心应手。** **

  
****「肛门与阴囊之间有鲜为人知的敏感带，如果幸运刺激到摄护腺，那效果、嘿别介意我这样说，就像挤牛奶一样...」** **

****不需他详细解说，快要崩溃的性器已怒勃至极张，嫩红的肉缝原来卖力吞吐着透明的考珀液，现已渗入了白浊，变得更黏更浓稠，洒落在麦色大腿内侧，色彩强烈对比更显色情。** **

 

****快感从下身绽放，战栗的电流贯通全身，剧烈的酥麻让Bruce不断颤动，濒临临界点的情欲终于迫出了呻吟，「呜啊...」** **

****「来，我想看你碰自己，教我怎样令你疯狂...」** **

****Tony瞇起双眼，忽然坏心地拉起他的手，不容反抗地覆在肉茎上。另手包覆住他的，引领着他一起安慰自己。** **

****

****Banner羞红了脸，挣扎着抽手却不果。** ** ****  
** ** ****他早已陷入了疯狂，他想要尖叫、想逃跑却更想迎接无与伦比的高潮，但一张开嘴唇只能发出哼哼唧唧。** **

****「你这里翘得好漂亮。」Tony露出邪恶的微笑称赞，抠弄龟头下方那条凸起的经脉。** ** ****  
** ** ****那是博士最敏感的地方，就像一个充了血的神奇按钮般简单易控。好吧...倒不如说Bruce在情欲中的表现犹如玻璃通透，不需要什么特别技巧便能完全掌握，身体敏感又肉欲得叫人惊奇。** **

****他拎起Banner的食指跟中指按上去，引导揉搓的节奏，让他羞赧又食髓知味地继续揉弄敏感点，发出濒临窒息的哽咽。** **

 

 ****「做得很好....继续。」** ** **  
** **Tony舐过干涩的下唇，眼眸闪烁如星，心知这场狂欢已差不多到达高潮尾声。** **  
** **他一手将柱体皮肤最大限度拉向根部，展开所有皱摺，露出圆滑茎头，另手掌心壓在大张的小孔上画圆拧动，快速地转圈研摩!**

 

 ****「啊...呀...!...Tony...!」** ** **  
** **  
** **密实得不留一丝空隙的摩擦令人难以承受，犹如神经线完全裸露、被肆意弹弄，Banner被快感迫得眼眸湿润，禁不住嘶吼扭动，也不知道自己说了什么胡言乱语。** **  
** **他的腰拱得像一道弓，用尽力气紧抓沙发扶手，每寸肌肉都拉扯到极限，离完全被高潮撕裂只差一个心跳。**

 

 ****「我帮你拧开了瓶盖，现在，乖乖的全射给我...」** ** ****  
** ** ****Tony咬着他的耳垂吩咐。』——** **

 

 「Tony...!嗯...」

Banner瞬间被张狂快感淹没，咬住掌背漏出压抑的吟叫。最后一下挺腰，精液全数激射而出、点滴洒落裤面及沙發上，甚至来不及抽出面纸承接。

他深深把脸埋入臂圈中，喘得快抽离沙发，脸上的潮红一直漫到耳尖，懊悔地轻哼「天哪...」

 

42

同一幢大厦的顶层，Stark紧盯着1:1屏幕中的博士，粗鲁地撸动硬得像石头的肉棒，彷似被欲望重锤撃打下腹，毫无抵抗之力地弯起腰、同步攀上高潮，「Fuck!!...」

他的耐力向来比Banner高得多，但是看着博士羞涩地叫着自己名字自慰到高潮，实在太他妈辣，辣到他射完一次还意犹未尽，浑身布满振奋的鸡皮疙瘩。

 

 「Fuck.」  
他又说了一次，深闭上眼睛，平复喘息，「好了、我不管Nat说什么...」

他再忍下去就不是Tony Stark，而是圣人。

 

「Jarvis，通知博士下周六晚进行最后一次实验，同时筹备晚宴。」

 

 

「是的，Sir.」

 

43

当晚，Stark透过镜头，看到Banner窘迫地用溶液擦洗内裤跟沙发上的污渍时，又忍不住射了一次。

 

不能怪他，這真的是，情非得已。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s 下章完坑!!!  
> 我話就擱在這了!!下章完坑!!!!!  
> 不然我就.....(呃...完全不敢說，好了溜走)


	7. Chapter 7

44

 ** **『**** 博士，容我打扰，Sir为您准备的礼服已挂在门边，并提醒您七时三十分于宴会厅相见。 ** **』****

 

「好...呼...」Banner趴在浴缸边缘，气喘呼呼应答，字音虚弱得不知电子系统能否捕捉到。

放任自己闭上双眼休息两分钟，他再度咬着牙关伸手往后方挠。  
两瓣臀肉中央正突兀地咬含着红色填充物，外露了一小截圆润的把手，他几次想抓住发力却力不从心，责怪自己不该涂上过多润滑剂，擦拭良久仍然滑不溜手，好不容易拉出一点又被顽强的吃回去了;更别提肛塞膨胀的位置好死不死压在前列腺上，每当辗压过敏感点、猛烈的战栗感便从脊椎攀上、腰间一软又是徒劳无功。

「快点...」  
已经快到约定时间了。

Banner用浴巾抹干被沾湿的手，皱紧眉头，不顾羞耻地摆出趴姿、以最大程度翘起屁股，脚趾头用力撑在缸瓦底部，终是「噗滋」一声干脆利落地将肛塞拔出来了，伴随一滩透明、被摩擦出泡沫的润滑液疯狂涌流，从缝间热热地淌过大腿及脚踝。他将头颅抵在手臂间调整正常呼吸节奏，觉得自己像该死的刚开封的气泡饮料。

扭开花洒，温水哗啦哗啦舒适浸没身体与听觉，他虚脱地泡在其中，缓慢揉搓沐浴泡沫。

他在每次实验之前，为了确保卫生，都要彻底灌肠，刚开始简直犹如灾难，后来逐渐得心应手，让他深刻意识到自己是多么实事求事的人(科学家基本性格要求?)。但是这次Tony的「最后总结」实验需要他清洗干净后放入肛塞至少一小时，以进行更好的扩张。

 

 ** **——「**** 一直以来我们做的交换抑制法、或者系统脱敏，随你喜欢怎样叫，是时候验收成果。」Stark说，摇身变成权威心理学家，即使他们都知道他不是。

 

「实验初衷不是治疗我乱七八糟的心理问题，只是针对Hulk的耐受性测试，况且，我没有该死的 ** **『**** 亲子中断 ** **』**** ，他们离开的时候，我已经脱离了需索拥抱、亲亲额头的年纪。」

 

「但Hulk不是。」

 

他抚上额头，沉默不语。

 

「无论是你的还是Hulk的心灵障碍，我听上来就是同一件事。没有安全感、无法相信善意接触、疑神疑鬼，都是暴怒的先兆，你以为我们是为了什么努力到现在?」  
Stark自信满满。

 

「据你强调的，亲密身体接触的重要性，我猜你不只是想量度我肛门的伸展性、塞入大号按摩棒那么简单。」

 

「确实不是，但最终如何还是按你意愿进行。」Stark眨眨眼，扔给他一个莞尔眼神。 ** **——****

 

45

他把自己拖出浴缸，抹干肌肤，确切地着装好了。  
大概...是吧? 鉴于自己多年流亡荒野小镇，需要穿上剪裁贴身、高级缎面反映丝光、没有一丝皱摺的礼服的机会几乎为零。

原以为像踢恤一样快速穿上就可以了，却发现这套贴身得除了裤脚没有多余隙缝的正装，还有那么多金属刻纹钮扣，他与屡屡滑开的小圆钮纠缠不清，还怕不小心发力撕破了哪儿没法归还，决战大半小时、手肘扭得快要变异，终于完成创举，高兴得几乎跳起探戈(那就会变成今晚第二个创举了)。

神经质地用手掌不断熨贴着翻领，为乱翘的喷上定型水，再穿上簇新柔软的皮鞋，准备就绪，出发。  
(罕有的迟到边缘，因为他蹲在袜柜旁找那对竖螺纹、暗枣红的厚袜，又找了好久。)

 

46

斛筹交错、杯光烛影。

以低调的皇室蓝作为主色调的宴会厅挤满了衣冠楚楚、笑容满面的人，有摄影师穿梭其中、摄下贵胄富商彼此拥抱问好的时刻。  

Banner下意识后踱一步，这种热闹的聚会与他天性不合。即使每隔一段时间他亦要借故现身公众场合，向神盾局证实身心状态健全，但那小茶会的规模与现在的差天共地。

他确信自己该用最快速度回房，脱下这身彆扭的「入场门券」，编造身体不适等借口直到Tony有机会从宴会脱身，又有心思问他的时候再捧出来。

 

「嘿，Bruce.」是Cap的声音，身后传来熟悉脚步声，迎来同样华服打扮的Thor,Nat跟Clint。

「你今晚令我眼前一亮，博士。」Nat踩着高佻的闪亮鞋子，一手搭在他的肩膀，真挚地称赞。

 

「Nat，不怕冒犯地说，妳比平时更美了。」  
哪怕不断施力推着他往里走的力度也那么真摰，微笑的表情一贯优雅动人。  
  
走在旁边，暗紫色礼服的Clint只能无奈又同情地耸耸肩，清楚地以肢体语言说「兄弟，抱歉没人逃得过。」

Cap跟Thor显得尤其高兴(毕竟Thor任何时候都开朗)，但很快他就知道了忧国忧民的Cap那么雀跃的原因，这是一个盛大的慈善筹款晚会，所以他的每寸眼神都迸发出对「Stark家长子终于愿意承担社会责任」的欣慰，嗯，情有可原。

 

计划有变，Banner心想，他要低调地、非常不显眼地窝在角落喝杂果宾冶，直到结束。

 

47

正确来说，这是Stark以Nina名义发起的筹款兼观映会，播放一齣她主演的名为<<сладко>>的电影，为特殊病症儿童筹措医药费，Banner无法不去注意铺天盖地的海报，更何况一对万众瞩目的壁人正站在舞台致词。

闪光灯像寂夜星光，照耀着金童玉女互挽手臂的倩影，他们扬起幸福的笑容到每张桌子敬酒道谢；而他的战友被安排在最角落的一桌，他知道他们平常曝光率已够多，不想再被打扰。

酒过半巡，Thor欢呼着敲打酒杯，扯着Clint吹嘘他如何打胜第102场仗; Cap终于失守被一群尖叫着的少女簇拥去合照留念;Nat一如既往来去无踪。

Thor说到激动处差点把桌子砍开两半，Clint实在没办法了抢走酒樽扔给他，「行、行，现在就给你加葡萄汁，那才是正宗的蜜酒，知道了、知道了!」

莫名其妙被委派任务的他，虽然知道是作作样子，还是神推鬼拱地走到吧台旁，反正也没别处可去。

 

「请给我柠檬汁。」

 

「两杯。」Stark不知何时来到身边，单脚撑在高椅脚，有点醉醺醺。

酒红色礼服衬着同色系领结，丝质口袋方巾，玫瑰金色眼镜边框，一贯雅痞风格，癫倒众生。

 

「漂亮的晚上，Bruce，看到你穿着我挑选的礼服真是...」  
形容词在喉间滚动，几秒都没法蹦出嘴巴，他怎能坦白说博士那合身到无懈可撃的正装，那么翩翩风雅、不落俗套、比幻想中好看百倍，让他只瞧一眼、反应堆深处便狠狠地震荡。

 

「谢谢。」博士撇起嘴角，接了他的话尾，不失尴尬地说，「你的晚宴办得有声有色，荣幸参与。」

Stark举高柠檬汁致意，喝了一口，脸庞孩子气地皱在一起，甩甩沉重的头。

 

「我想知道，今晚的实验确认取消的话，那我先告辞回房休息了。」  
Banner意有所指地望向手表，已是晚上十时半，预计Stark没法从这样盛大的场合轻松离开，何况还有Nina相伴，他就当他一时不察安排错了实验日子吧。

 

「实验!?是今晚吗，天哪我忘了。」Stark显得懊悔不已。

 

Banner安静数秒，凝视着Stark盈满歉意的脸，「有Jarvis在，你不可能会忘记任何事。」

 

Stark抽起方巾拭过根本没脏的嘴角，再搁在光洁的吧台上，「好吧，我没忘记，我还吩咐你得用肛塞起码一小时好让那儿撑得够松。」

Banner瞪圆双目，谨慎地以眼角环顾四周，发现调酒师已走远，没人听到这露骨的话语，才强装镇定地将双手紧按在膝盖上，从牙缝间溜出警告「Stark.」

 

「......Banner，我得坦白跟你说，Nina发现了实验的事，她非常不高兴。」Stark叹气，就像眼前是最讨厌的、堆栈如山的文书工作，虽则嫌恶，必须处理。

 

「怎么发现的?何时发现?那些是极密档案。」Banner抬眼，专注地看着他。

 

「你冷静点，只是一次醉后说溜嘴了，她没亲眼看到录像，好吗?」Stark平摊双手，好像这事没什么大不了，「但是她...觉得很恶心，不想我俩往来过密，只是看到我们在这聊天她都会发疯的...你也得体谅我的难处，Bruce。」

 

「直接说，你想我怎样体谅?」

 

Stark深深闭上双眼，再睁开已是决然的神色，单手用力紧握另边手腕说，「我想你 ** **暂时搬走**** 。」

 

Banner啧笑一声，眼角在跳动，手不自觉握成拳状，「那个意义重大的实验总结呢?下一阶段愤怒值测试?那些控制Hulk来维护世界和平的堂皇狗屁，都被你的痴恋推翻了吗？」

 

「咳，最后一次实验确实很重要，我会找个合适时机补偿的，搬出去也只是权宜之计，过一段时间...」

 

「Stark，你现在说的我一个字都不信。」Banner说，「实验不是分手炮，你不必补给我。」  
  
「你是这栋大厦的主人，有权要我随时搬走，但我肯定你以后不会再找到我。」

 

「Bruce...」

 

「相信你还是会见到Hulk的，毕竟他有拯救世界的伟大任务在身，但不是我。」

Banner向Stark点点头，转身离开，不然他会控制不住毁了整个吧台，又或者整个晚宴。

 

48

「冷静...冷静。」Banner疾步回房，手指还在隐隐作痛，他几乎戳烂了电梯屏幕，直到Jarvis提醒有可能触电才停手。

但是Hulk还在翻滚吼叫，闹得轰天动地，他甚至测不到自己的脉搏，连听觉也被削减一半。

「......我们现在就走。」他发现自己在不断绕圈，心烦意乱得完全忘了下一步，决定先到浴室洗脸，泼熄滋滋上升的怒气，看看自己是什么鬼样子。

扭开水龙头，冰凉水珠浇了满脸，Banner深吸口气，直达腹腔，与镜中的自己对望 ** **—**** 胸腔急速起伏、瞳孔发红、鼻翼抽动，绿意从颈项随青筋急速蔓延至下巴，全是暴怒的迹象。

心跳如擂鼓，他解开了领带与两颗钮扣，用手掌拼命搓着泛绿的肌肤，好似这样就可以把怒火按捺回去。

 

 ** **『不能走!**** Tony答应买很多小飞马给我的，他答应了!你替我问问他!他一定记得的... ** **』**** ** **  
**** Hulk执着地、傻傻地抱着美好的愿望，不愿撒手;一方面又隐约知道美梦已被辜负了、快要支零破碎，夹在矛盾之中只剩傍徨无助。

 

 ** **『**** 我不走、我不走! ** **』****  
脑内的喊声愈吵愈烈，Hulk开始撒野，用双拳捶地、双脚乱踢，「墙壁」的修复速度远不及破坏程度，理智濒临崩溃。

 

「我不会问他的，你那么想要，为什么不自己出来问!!?」

头痛欲裂，有什么冲破胸腔，Banner对着镜像怒吼，双拳用力锤上洗手盘！磁砖立即碎裂、水龙头歪掉，水流疯狂喷洒，淋得他浑身湿透!

 

「呜...」Hulk的咆哮被吓得嘎然而止，瞪着眼眸呆呆看着鲜有发火的他。  
  
Banner甩走满手碎瓦，耙过掉落黏在眼前的发丝，稍为冷静下来「...对不起，我不...你别出来、千万别出来。」

「我们先离开，之后再谈，好吗?」

 

「你想要小飞马，我们自己买，不用别人送。」

Banner用力按压酸痛的太阳穴，拎起干净的浴巾抹脸，躺在浴缸的肛塞此时映入视线，极尽讽刺。

他奔进睡房，解开暗柜的锁，发现里面空无一物。

 

逃亡行李不翼而飞。

 

「......Jarvis,我在S.I的资产户口哪儿可提取现金?」

他发现自己的声音沙哑低沉，夹杂着不可控的微抖。

 

 ** **『**** 博士，抱歉，你的户口已被冻结。 ** **』****

 

Banner脱下眼镜，以反常的轻柔手势放在床头柜，顺势抚过美丽的木纹，就连指尖都在震颤。

本想灌饮冰水，看到从宴会不自觉带回来的酒樽，毫不犹豫便仰头灌了一口仙宫蜜酒。

 

「咳....」辛辣酒劲一冲而上，呛得神智清醒了不少，他静下心来，仔细思考离开方法跟路线。

指头下意识磨擦着酒樽金属面，那是他每遇难题的惯常动作，其上不寻常的凹凸触感很快便攫获了他的注意力。

 

藉灯光察看，樽底以方正的字体写着 ** **——**** 「сладко」。

 

Banner皱紧眉心，良久，眼神变得清明。

「Hulk，你说得对，我们去找Stark吧。」

 

 49

Stark有一瞬间以为自己会被Bruce直接捏死。

 

当时他刚从晚会回到顶层阁楼，听着Jarvis汇报博士的举动，一边疲惫地除下手表饰物，脑内七成细胞都在责备着自己的愚蠢，三成叫嚣着不该信任Nat这个逼迫Banner认清心意的荒谬计谋，而那当然，也与自身的愚蠢脱不了关系。

 ** **『**** Sir,博士正往此处急速靠近，绿色指数非常高，需要启动防御系统跟Veronica吗? ** **』****

Stark霎时双眼迸光，镇静地噘起下唇，「不用，解除所有警报。」

 

 ** **『**** Sir，这是有关安全... ** **』****

 

「照我说的做，解除门锁，以及静音。」

 

说完这句，Banner已经用横蛮怪力推开了睡房幕门，大步走到身前。

令他惊诧的是，博士的样子非比寻常。他全身湿透，仍然维持着人类的躯壳，但是双眼却似被油彩混杂的湖，淡淡的翠绿渗进浓郁的褐色，鲜艷而夺人魂魄;他的呼吸急速，平常偏凉的体温变得滚烫，彷彿每个毛细孔都幅射出热量，隔着一个身位都能感到攀升的温度。

他甫启双唇，Banner不赞同地露出轻蔑的笑意，竟不费吹灰之力便把他揪、揪高了!?

 

「我知道你在玩什么把戏。」

Banner的声音变得更低哑，好像完全没意识到双手渲染成绿色，更能够任意使出离奇力量。

他被揪得脚尖离地，就是在这剎那，Stark以为自己要完蛋了，只要Banner一时想不开把他砸到任何坚硬的平面上，体内的几百根骨头从此变成粉尘。

但是，即使面临致命危机，他仍然坚定如初，没有一秒考虑穿上最新研发的盔甲对付他。

 

「博...」

「闭嘴。」Banner微歪头，瞇起绿褐瞳孔，神态似野生猛兽在审视猎物般玩味，令Stark紧张地咽下涎液。

 

「!!!?」  
下一秒，Stark的视野天旋地转，整个人被轻飘飘凌空甩起，在心跳炸裂、以为自己要遭遇不测时，竟毫无预警被摔在了宽大的床铺上?

他深陷在柔软的睡床中央，因反作用力弹起，Banner敏捷地跨坐身上，庆幸仍是寻常的体重，没有直接坐爆自己的盆骨。

「吱呀...」一切彷如跌宕起伏的梦境，床头的铁架被拗弯了，就像柔韧绳索轻易绕了几圈、分别绑住双手，将他锁死在床上。

 

「最后一次实验如期进行，Jarvis，录像。」

Banner单手将湿漉漉的发丝耙后，解开外套，君临天下地宣布，骄横跋扈。

 

Stark几乎无法呼吸，眨眨眼睛。

他肯定，如果终有天要死在Banner手上，这绝对会是最理想、最销魂的死法。

 

50

Banner解开碍事的袖钮，扯松衬衫，漏出半截麦色胸膛，Stark瞪大眼眸，无法移开贪婪的视线。

「呼...!」沉重的下半身忽然被炽热大手裹住，突如其来的刺激吓得他拱起胸膛，惊讶于Banner的急风厉行。  
博士对情事向来忌讳莫深，从没这样单刀直入触碰他的阳具，总得几经试探才能摆脱羞涩，今晚竟一反常态?

 

掂量着手中沉甸甸的鼓包，Banner抬起头，勾起调侃的笑容，那少见的表情令Stark凌乱的呼吸节奏又失了一拍。

「噢....」一向伶牙利齿毫无用武之地，他的西裤被撕成了碎片，博士的指头牵扯布料时划过大腿，带来几道肿胀的红痕，而Stark完全没心思计较这种粗鲁。

虽然不知道Banner打算怎么做「实验」，但他发誓如何做都一定会无可比拟的刺激，而他爱死刺激了。

 

Stark倒抽一口气，很快地，黑色内裤同样成了通往极乐大道上被弃置的阻碍物。

二人的视线聚焦在半勃的阳具上，他完全没有为自己兴奋的证据感到羞耻，换谁被深爱的人跨坐小腿上，不顾一切地撕烂衣服，都会有这种激动反应；况且这个人还拥有毁天灭地的力量，能将任何事物捏成霁粉，但他却只想运用这种优势，把自己困在床上做爱。

想及此处，肉棒自有感应地愈翘愈高，龟头弹动了一下，铃口牵连出丝线，滴答滑落至平坦的下腹。

 

Banner喉间发出呛促的气音，舌头迟疑地舐过下唇，流露出平常谨慎的神态，就在Stark怀疑这场「强制」实验很可能告吹，演变成冷静下来的「我们谈谈」之际，博士竟然决然地俯身，张开湿润的嘴唇，把他半根老二都含了进去!

**Fuck!!**

一阵震荡从脊椎直冲上后脑，紧塞的口腔那么柔软、黏腻跟真实--没错，非常真实。他幻想过数百次博士能够放下矜持，用又厚又软、性感到不行的嘴唇包覆在自己的肉棒上，唇瓣顺滑地上下摩擦，直至原来偏暗的颜色变得红肿冶艷，汹涌的前液会填满干燥的唇纹、甚至滑过嘴角，覆上一层晶莹剔透又色情的透明，衬着蔓延至耳边的红晕，构成难忘的画面。

这种漫无边际的遐想，竟然一下子变成了现实。  
博士脸颊憋成薰红，正在努力地含得尽量多，但他很快便发现这是鲁莽之举，肿胀的顶端一下子抵在喉咙后方，引起剧烈收缩反应，呛得他痛苦地咳嗽起来「咳...咳!」，立即移开头颅，抹走满溢的涎液分泌，好半晌没法回过神来...

「嘿，你还好吗?...」Tony不想承认刚才深喉简直爽到爆，艰难拱起上身，关心地问。

博士没有回答，努力调整呼吸，因逞勇而出糗犹如火上加油，令他更恼羞成怒，不加思索地重投「战场」，用一只手牢靠地握住底部，张嘴伸出舌头，轻柔地舔过龟头，閤上嘴巴、反刍几下，喉核滑动，好像在仔细品尝着他的味道。

只是这样浅浅的试探，Tony全身的血液都狂冲到下方，硬得不可思议。

 

Bruce湿滑的嘴唇在顶端打转，舌尖像俏皮的小蛇，不时出洞、狡猾地滑行，却又不确切地给他更多抚慰，无法预测轨迹。

  
挑逗的人好像很满意现在若即若离的节奏，但是Tony急躁难耐，提起臀部意图插进诱惑的口腔，他知道里面有多温热舒适。狡猾的博士却用另一只手紧压着他的臀部，制止任何向上冲刺的动作。

他发出泄气的喉音，开始到现在还不到十分钟，他对博士的极度渴望已几近疯狂。

幸好Bruce终究没有那般残忍，他用舌尖挑开小孔皱摺，吮吸缝隙处，挑出藕断丝连的渎液，混和唾液往下抹，手在根部小幅度地上下搓撸;Stark的海绵体急冲充血，胀得更大，不能自制地呻吟，发出满意、赞赏的轻哼。

  
胯间的人再接再励，笨拙地收起牙齿，嘴唇情色地紧紧箍在肉棒周围，像一个粉色的肉环，舌面用力地挤压，小心翼翼地含住坚硬的柱体，轮廓从内撑着脸颊，突出了形状，炽热鼻息全洒在敏感的表皮上，让他颤栗不已，极力控制住顶弄的冲动。

专属Tony的味道充斥鼻翼，阳具的触感比看起来更大、更厚重，稳稳地塞满了Banner的嘴巴，吞咽变得艰难，舌面的微小突起甚至可感到脉冲涌过暴胀的血管。

他的耳根红透了，羞涩冲淡了一点点怒火，试探性移动舌头，吮吸更多情动的痕迹。

 

「呃!」Tony的手向后扒抓着床架，引体上升似地将铁枝拉得嘎嘎作響，哼出舒服的喘息，大腿内侧的肌肉紧得快抽搐。

  
Banner，该死，又多吞了一小英寸，他的感官世界现在完全聚焦浓縮在性器官上，灸热的嘴巴好像天生就要用来含他的老二，那么潮湿紧密，有张力的口腔薄膜无微不至、全方位包覆着，即使只是简单的收缩都能令他欲仙欲死。  
他的耳中响着金属摇滚，心脏却化成云朵，晕乎乎仿如失重。

Bruce吞入更多，手指缓慢抚摸着他的囊袋，上下颚配合得天衣无缝，像个强力吸盘一般挟含着他。

「哈...啊...就是这样...」Stark大声喘气，即使博士只是前后摆动，双手套弄底端，技巧生怯，但冲刷而上的欢娱却如浪涛将他层层推向极限。

Bruce该死的漂亮透了，这个男人本不需对任何人献媚、不需俯首，但他却甘愿伏在胯下悉心地舐弄阴茎，为了让他享受快感、攀上高峰，只是这点已够他淋漓尽致地喷发几次！  
  
  
下身随着细致的揉捏舐吮而坚挺无比，博士吃力咽下愈来愈多的分泌，上翘的蕈头霸占了每寸口腔。

  
一股涨到极限的感觉从芯处直冲上来，Stark预感高潮正酝酿、翻腾、快要灭顶，随时跟着欲潮爆发......

 

他咬着牙龈，低头看博士奋斗的样子，下腹更是酸软暴裂，戏谑地说，「再多几下，我就要射了...你想我这样射吗?」

Banner停滞一秒，双手持续搓弄着硬棒，缓缓将它从喉深处拉出来，Stark仰首发出了一声不知可惜还是赞同的声音。

 

博士抬头看他，渗满绿意的眼眸又变回剔透褐色，只是静静地凝望他，伸出疲累的舌头舔走牵连的爱液。

Stark很佩服自己没有直接缴械，他都不知那刻是如何坚持住的。

 

 51

Banner给他口交后，一声不吭脱下华丽的礼服，抛到床边，全身只剩下一对厚袜，赤裸裸地攀在他身上。  
Tony顿觉天翻地覆、头晕目眩，心跳快得像改装超跑，多想唤Jarvis一秒拍下几十帧历史性照片，制成巨形海报，贴满房间；又想发出嘶哮，但他只能微张唇瓣，忍受原子弹在血管内不断轰炸，抑压到颤抖，任由博士十指深陷在肩膀，留下瘀青指痕，有点无措又克制地在嘴唇上啃了一下。

幸福转瞬即逝，他心心念念的激烈深吻没有发生，只有敷衍了事的轻吻。

「该死...继续吻我，Brucie...」Tony几近恳求，再不得到一个货真价实的热吻就要死去了，他的舌头极度渴望吸吮搅动Bruce的软舌，灌注所有热情。

  
但Bruce看他的眼神像在责备一个不乖、要打屁股的孩子(天哪他会打我屁股吗?只是幻想都辣到喷火)，随即往下蹭动，双腿大张跨坐在他身上，屁股向后碾压着高昂性器。

「Gosh...」他决定暂时妥协於没有亲吻，因為這樣这实在是太完美了。

博士双手支撑在自己的绷紧的胸肌上，压低腰、拱起浑圆翘臀，以后穴对准肉棒象是挠痒一样摩擦着、屁股在空中划出8字弧形，生涩地磨弄着他。

 

「嗯...!」热汗沿下巴滴落，沾湿山羊胡，Stark被折磨得脑袋发昏，就像嗑了十几颗迷药，兴奋同时炸发，炸得欲望疼痛不已。

深陷情欲泥沼博士，对他来说就是最强劲的媚药。

  
原本骨瘦嶙峋、披着实验袍都嫌不称身的Banner，因为Hulk的关系食量增长，体格变得丰腴，毕竟有晨跑的习惯维持运动量，与肥胖扯不上关系，更象是瘦削的骨头上披了一层柔软温厚的薄脂，化成能揉捏的细腻触感。  
没有刻意锻鍊的身体线条仍那么好看，覆满密麻汗珠，在射灯照射下映出均称光晕，与健康肤色相对的惟一颜色是穿得整齐的红袜子，冲撞出端庄又肉欲的性感，最要命的是要掉不掉的内裤卡在脚腕位置，沿着看下去，便是蜿缩起来、像葡萄般圆润、被包裹袜中的脚指头，每一寸都是极致可爱可恨。

Stark口干舌燥，极想翻身将这罪魁祸首压在身下，疯狂爱抚他、咬他、肏他、弄痛他，留下难以消退的爱痕，但 **现在还不是时候** 。

  
此时，博士停下了摇得酸软的腰肢，发现自己的阴茎已不知廉耻地挺翘起来，后穴更狠狠地发痒，之前灌注得太深的润滑剂渗出，沾淌在大腿内侧、一片湿泽。

他深吸口气，分别膝立在Stark的腰侧，单手向后握着粗大的阴茎，捋了几下，另手撑开臀瓣，就想要坐下去。

「博士，你别冲动...!等等!」  
Stark吓了一跳，警剔地劝喻，不敢厉声，恐怕博士会愤怒地掰折他的男根，断送一生性福。

但现在的状况只是换了个部位夹断阴茎，结果别无二致.......

 

 ** **「......**** 你不想操我。」博士似被冻住了，平静的声音有种几不可察的绝望跟愠意。

「什么!?」Tony震惊得哑口无言，堪称史上最冤枉、最委屈、最被误解之人，他几百年前就没掩饰过对博士的欲望，想得心都碎了。  
他发誓全體Avengers、甚至连敌人都很可能知道，只差没有在大厦外墙贴上巨形横幅，上面印着「Tony Stark毕生最大愿望是与Bruce Banner疯狂做爱」，而现在他觉得很有必要提上日程，立即联络印厂開工！

 

「天杀的我怎可能不想!?」他冲口而出，虽然现在应允也许不是个明智的决定。

 

Banner眼神变得坚毅，屏息静气，继续未完的动作，缓缓地、一秒一顿地引领着Stark的龟头攻占了狭窄的穴口，被前液弄得湿滑的顶端撑开皱摺，后穴就像羞怯的花蕾般慢慢盛放，异常紧张地含吮着入侵的事物，比起小号按摩棒更粗壮的体积很快就撑涨了肉洞。

甘甜快感汹涌而上，Stark喘不过气，汗水在锁骨形成小洼，全身神经拉薄得快变丝线，血压与心跳急速飙升，比起第一次穿上盔甲成功升空的癫狂刺激有过之而无不及，如果他曾经被幅射过任何奇怪的射线，现在绝对是变成狂暴野兽的最佳时刻!

看到Stark不敢置信的样子，一向冷静睿智的Banner难得逞强，双手扶稳了阳具，決心一口气深坐而下，硬热的铁柱蓦地整根没入狭窄的小穴!!

 

「啊嗄...!」二人同时发出惊喘!

括约肌被巨大的器官扩展至极致，下方活生生被撑开的感觉吞噬了Banner，他双眼赤红、脸庞变得惨白。

即使下方已被肛塞撑松，内壁黏膜被冲撞的感受仍然非常鲜明，让他有强烈的錯覺，身体正被一根凶猛的铁楔钉在床铺上，而内脏会被顶出来，他想挤出剧烈的违和感，但每次用力的压缩只换来更大痛苦。

「啊啊...痛...」  
阴茎那么粗壮，与预想的情况不一样，他嘶出气音，肺部萎缩成豆子，清晰感到下身在焚烧，所有意识正在崩溃、流散。

Banner的指甲抓住腰侧，留下深刻指印，初次被扩张的肉洞正不顾一切地挟拢。  
  
「你放松点...」  
Stark深楔在甬通中，每一下收缩都帶來似要捏碎阳物的痛楚，湿热的窄溝在拚命护卫自己、誓要驱逐外来者。  
  
  
他强忍着不适，轻柔的哄着「别乱动，会受伤的。」  
  
虽然不好受，但真正深入Banner体内的满足仍然弥补了所有苦楚，暖和浪潮淹满心头，眼睛湿润，就连指头都在颤抖。

 

他终于完全占有了博士，还是在他主动献身的情况之下！

簡直是、是核爆级的 **幸福**!! **—** Stark平常不用这个词语，觉得它虚伪、夸张、失实，但现在他可以诚恳地高呼一千次。

 

「不...不行...」但Banner仍没有放松的迹像，身体僵硬，声音从痛苦变成极度焦虑，把Stark从昏陶陶的幸福感中硬扯出来!

他发现骑乘着自己的男人正迅速变绿，扭动着身躯，汗水如瀑，床单被擰得凌乱。

变身的冲动挣脱了伽锁，正凶猛地侵袭理智跟身軀，他咬著下唇抗衡，把脸埋入双臂之间，使出浑身解数挣扎。

 

「Bruce，冷静点、加油...」

Stark呢喃，知道如果Hulk真的跑出来了，他将要面对一只重达千鈞的怪兽，毫無懸念會被压得粉身碎骨，但他仍然义无反顾地相信博士的控制力。

 

Banner抬头，深深地凝望着他，眼神傳遞出歉意和绝望。  
他不该将Stark锁在床上，不然他还有机会穿上盔甲离开，如今只有自己才能遏止变身。

 ** **——**** 只有自己才能保护Tony，而他必须要做到。

心跳超越界限，固有的怒火加上痛楚，让眼前的视野一片萤绿，换气过急的喘声不断敲打耳膜，鼻腔全是焦灼的气味，绿潮冲刷着身体，像海浪又似泼墨般席卷、却又瞬间退潮。他的体型没有发生巨大变化，但声线愈来愈近似Hulk，肌肉像气球一样反复膨胀收缩，骨骼在皮囊下撑起形状，将要刺穿而出，不久又归回原位。  
  
这细胞变异的直观现像令Stark叹为观止，他瞪大眼眸，谨慎地看着博士处于極度痛苦中，安慰著因身體內部被入侵而失去理智的Hulk。

「不要出来...我没事...不痛...」一条声道，两种声音，一位紧张、一位低咆「啊吼...!」  
博士脸部曲线变得扁平，牙齿暴长锋利，没数秒又变回整齐白皙。

 

「Bruce，我相信你。」

Tony的眼神清彻如海，语调轻得像在安抚小动物。

 

很慢、很慢，过了几分钟或是一世纪，綠潮以肉眼可見的速度褪去，Bruce的呼吸终于变得深邃、柔和而克制，呼息像是朝雾鸣钟，回到既有的节奏，他將手掌按在心脏上數算稍快的膊动，深闭眼帘，知道自己已惊险地跨过危机。

  
受到痛感刺激而狂暴化的Hulk在他劝喻之下乖乖蹲坐，相信了他跟Tony在玩摔交的藉口，委委屈屈，但那种跳出来狂奔猛砸的冲动已漸消退...

「...你没事吧?」Banner鬆口氣，肌肉像被使用过度的弹簧般酸痛不已，疲累得几近散架。

Stark吹了一声夸张口哨，「丝毫无损!」

「天哪，简直是奇迹！你把受刺激的Hulk自行压制回去了，這進度比我預測的更完美！」

 

「對，你没死還真是奇迹。」

博士嘟囔，沸腾热血降温后只剩下冷汗跟虚脱，他往侧滚动，躺着喘息，Stark的阳具便顺势滑了出来，拖出一滩黏稠的分泌。

 

52

「什么...结束了？」  
博士蜷缩着，虾米状抱着自己，Stark等待了一会，发现他全无意愿重新骑上来，不禁惊诧地问。

Banner动也没动，瞄一眼男人仍然精神奕奕的阳具，扭头继续闭目养神。

 

「Brucie...你不生气了?不做实验了?不打算骑我了?」

 Stark的声音就像受了恶霸欺负的小学生般凄凉无助。

 

「..................我把你解开。」Banner沈默一轮，终是撑起虚软的身体，慢吞吞爬起来，研究被拗得看不出原形的床架。

Stark不满地挣动，受了天大的委屈一直嘀咕「博士冲进来要上我结果半途而废」，Banner面无表情，紧握铁枝拉动。

 

第一下，拉不开。

第二下，仍纹丝不动。

 

他俩对望一眼，心知不妙。

  
Banner承認，「我没怪力了...」  
料想刚才压制Hulk时也一并归还了附赠的怪力。

虽然很艰难，但还是从喉咙中挖出一句，「...我去拿电锯?」

 

Stark的白眼翻得看得见后脑，「咳，你退开点。」

「?」博士不解，仍是缓缓膝行退后，给予Stark足够空间。

 

Stark挑起眉头，端出一脸Banner毫不陌生的「不知道有什么好狂妄」的欠揍表情，而且他发誓这人下半身光脱脱、还晃着一根红肿的老二，实在跟满脸骄傲很不搭。

  
然后，始料未及的事发生了，Tony的酒红色衬衣跟领结似被刀刃割开一样，分割成碎片、散落，露出了里面惊人的变化。

暗蓝衬托亮红色的盔甲彷如从骨头生长而出，化成液体状的丝线，攀爬、包覆在他的上半身，贴合肌肉线条游移，毫无一丝空隙。

 

Banner目定口呆，看着盔甲像软组织一般裹住他的掌心、指头，甚至长成了掌心炮。

「嘿，我親愛的博士。」Tony沙哑地说，用双掌握住床框，轻松拔开，整个扔到地上，惹来「呯嗙」轰然巨响！

 

Banner举起单手，警剔地往后退，右脚伸出，脚跟碰到地上，「Stark...等等!」  
可恶，这男人刚才故意装作被锁着，而他竟完全不知道開發新盔甲的事。

 

Tony倨傲地摇头，将垂落的头发抓向后，轻而易举一把攥住Banner的手腕，以压倒性的优势困死在身下，滚烫坚硬的下腹紧贴着他的肚皮摩擦。

贴着耳廓轻声问「现在是谁臨陣逃脫，要被打屁股了? 嗯?」

 


	8. Chapter 8(完)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被自己的勤快感動到XDD  
> 這個番外離奇地比正文長很多的Angry sex終於填完了，是甜的，希望喜歡，謝謝。

53

粗硬的阳具压在肚皮，Banner感觉Stark的龟头故意磨蹭着、吐露了一注湿滑前液，仿要烫穿肌肤，热度炙烧耳背。  
  
Stark没有立即扳开身下人的双腿攻城略地，在发现他无法逃离掌控后，反而有了逗弄的心思，情色地舔过锁骨，以山羊胡摩擦直至刮出好看的微红，每一个亲吻都以轻咬收尾，发出令人难堪的啧啧水声。  
  
  
刚迫退Hulk的Banner十分虚弱，体力如流水消逝，浑身软成一滩，几次努力挣起身体，只是让胸膛跟四肢更贴近男人，肌肉发力不够几秒又松懈下来，难逃刀俎。

Stark好心情对准挺立的乳珠吹气，看着尖挺、肿胀得快刺穿空气的小突起狂颤，再大发慈悲纳入双唇，卷起软滑的舌尖、像个小肉勾，不断推挤、逗弄。  
  
  
他腾出单手，刻意保留手部的盔甲，以冰冷的金属质感触碰乳晕疙瘩，直到那儿红似滴血，Banner被刺激得拱起腰部，发出嘶声，加快的呼吸节奏令Stark深受鼓舞。

「嘶...呼...」Banner不甘心地向后退，却更陷入柔软的床铺，咙出抗议的鼻声，虽然毫不软糯，Stark却听得骨头都酥了。

博士一向聪明绝顶，所以做无用功时也特别可爱。  
他更积极地爱抚泛红的身躯，享受掌心反馈无障碍的一流触感，流连忘返，在湿滑的大腿内侧尽情探戈。

 

「今晚不做实验...暂停!」Banner被这该死的盔甲冰得难受，那滑溜的丝络金属感，对比自己的体温高得像发烧。

如果在平时，他很乐意分析这新型纳米盔甲的结构，赞颂Stark的才智与新意，感叹自己又见证了一项里程碑，但他绝对不想「以身试甲」--用自己赤裸的肤触感受每片鳞甲的轮廓，得悉它柔韧如薄膜、甚至更突显Stark的肌肉线条;又或见证单掌的钳制力度，已叫人动弹不得。尤其是某人全身裹布战甲，只曝露胯下那一块，简直是变态级别的恶趣味。  
  
  
「嗄...」他发誓，若那掌心炮的玻璃面再贴上睪丸一次，无论如何都要再唤Hulk出来把他揍扁。  
Banner濒临抓狂边缘，连忙命令「Jarvis，停止录像...!」

 

「不录便不录。」Stark轻笑，以缠绵亲吻洗礼每一寸肌肤，咬上耳垂，吹口热气「J，你听到了，博士害羞，停止录像。」  
  
呼息拂过耳蜗细绒毛，Banner的脊骨泛起颤栗，丢脸得两颊熏绯。  
  
  
看着怀中人露出少见窘迫神态，Stark心中一软，温柔捧住下巴，轻咬唇心，换来一阵疼痛的闷哼，囓咬过后细绵舔拭，缓慢、暧昧探入厚舌，富含挑逗意味地扫过牙齿，气息不稳的哼唧声被唇舌交迭的湿润盖过。他灵敏地察觉到博士身体放软，环住腰际后加深了亲吻，直探喉心。  
  
酥麻从口腔内壁蔓延全身，随之而来的是致命窒息感，Banner揪住被子的手不自觉收紧，拉出难看的折痕，发出抗议「....呜!」

  
Stark结束长吻，舐走牵连的透明丝线，替耗光氧气的博士顺背，恋恋不舍吻在泛红眼角，感叹道「...我想这样吻你很久了。」  
  
趁着博士被调戏得两眼失焦，Stark照办煮碗，轻松掰断一节床柱，隔着被单束缚博士双手，在确保他不会因挣扎而受伤后，便继续探索被唤起情欲的身体。  
  
  
他揉捏Banner重新抬头的欲望，满意地收获一声呻吟，将双腿分得更开，抬高压到胸前，托起两瓣浑圆的臀肉，施力掰开，直到那羞涩的粉红色洞口在他贪婪的目光中绽开....

  
手指顺着脊椎滑动，轻轻旋转扣进那迷人的肉洞，马上便被柔软湿热的内壁包裹，重唤起刚才长驱直进的销魂感受，他的下身热烈响应、硬如滚烫铁柱。  
他迫不及待弯曲指头用指甲刮搔，身下人倒抽口气，耳边的喘息声越发湿腻，恍如最烈的催情剂；再接再励稳住腰肢，视线像透视镜一样，凝视滴出甘露的秘穴，食髓知味地说「看来这里也想体验我的法式吻技呢~」

  
说罢便在博士惊诧的眼光下，毫不犹豫凑上去舔舐小洞，舌尖抵上滑腻的软肉，咸涩滋味侵入味蕾，暖热气息令人无法抗拒。

  
「住...」Banner只觉全身血气逆流而上，羞耻像炸裂的泡泡疯狂爆破，令他后脑发麻。  
已经湿到滴水的后穴竟还能感觉到另一种湿润，似被一条灵活水蛇溜进身体肆虐。Stark舔着最美味的冰淇淋般津津有味，毫不介意略带腥膻的气息，搅动着内部的淫液和自己唾液混和，从下颚沥沥流淌，滴湿颈项。  
他的舌面抵着肉壁往前探，牙齿厮磨着周围的皮肤，肛门被越撑越开。

  
Banner被过快的呼吸频率哽住，发出痛苦又快乐的微弱啜泣，深切感受到内部正被「品尝」，犹如撬开的蚌一样露出脆弱嫩肉，被馋食吸吮。

  
Stark卖力地用唇舌洗刷秘处，直到Banner紧绷的大腿痉挛，淒凉发抖......虽然博士仍无谓地保留矜持，但勃发的欲望如斯挺拔，甜美的呻吟如泣似诉，臀部正急不可耐地晃动、摩擦着床单，泅出一大片深色浪潮，明显被逗得意乱神迷。

  
从善如流，他一只手沿着腹股沟揉捏，猛然抓住火热肉柱上下套弄，惹得博士发出惊呼、几乎从床上弹了起来，这才满意地收起酸软的舌头，看着隐秘的花蕾蜜汁满泻，一收一缩，乖巧地等待被颉取。

 

  
此时的博士已被欲望主宰，虽然意料之外的逆转局面让他辱失主导，但是刚才悍然骑乘的确实是自己，现在反抗未免矫情。他原意是来狠狠「教训」这混蛋，想不到翻盘无望，只有被压制的份，真是愈细思愈不甘......

Stark撑起身子，好笑地看着博士深感不忿，但微怒只是令他的眉目更灵动，脸庞的绯红不知是被气的还是羞的，眼眸半眯，潋滟瞳孔致命地诱人；汗湿的刘海紧贴着额头，衬着急剧起伏的胸腔，肢体不住扭动、分外魅惑。虽然表情愠然，但敏感的身体清楚写着请君享用。

他无法再忍耐半秒，低吼一声便扑了上去，迫不及待提起欲望往幽秘花园直冲，「滋」的一声，靠着蛮力一下子全根没入!

 

  
「天!!...你太棒了...」  
入侵的快感无與匹敵，肠道如此紧窒，吸吮圈套着每一寸欲望，Stark的心脏似被整个扯出来浸泡在糖水中，反应堆发出疼痛的共鸣，腰椎深处一阵胜一阵地酥麻，却不是那种发软的麻，而是储满了爆炸力量的麻痒，只想全力冲刺，将深爱的人操进床铺，只为他一人而疯狂哭泣、高潮迭起。

「啊....哈!」博士头向后仰，大声闷哼，似被肉刃温柔地捅入肚子，深无可深。  
虽然曾经感受过男人的份量，但再次被捅，仍感眩晕，咬牙切齿地埋怨这般粗长不是天赋异禀就是用黑科技僭建过......

 

「亲爱的，你咬得我好紧...」  
Stark开始缓慢抽插，发出性感的喘息，发丝的汗滴悬落在他身上。  
  
Banner腰肢后折，乏力的双腿搁在男人的肩上，门户大开，被折腾得快发疯。  
  
「Fuck...!」他喃喃，腹部像被烧红的铁棒捅入，或被猛兽的利爪撕开，炙热、凶猛的利器在主人的催动下贯穿靡穴，一进一退翻出鲜肉般鲜艳而充血的颜色。

 

「我爱听你说脏话，宝贝...看看，你下面被操得完全合不拢...」  
Stark用甜腻语调说着令人脸红的话，愉悦地发现博士一柱擎天的欲望已泌出液体，便以单手娴熟地圈握着，用指甲刮擦马眼，挑拨更多快感。

被侵占带来的轻微疼痛逐渐麻木，深沉的渴望却在抬头，括约肌不断兴奋催促着攻势，那不速之客也热情地膨胀了一圈。  
Banner全身紧绷如一条被拉至极限的弦，被包裹着的男根如一支蓄势待发的箭，契合得天衣无缝，等待发射顷刻的痛快淋漓。

 

「啊嗯!」  
  
Stark突然大力握住Banner的腰，抽出了阳具又猛力地插入，抽出时轻轻用前端在洞口瘙痒似地摩擦，勾引Banner主动迎上去，插入时一口气顶入了最深处，变换着角度，使力猛攻敏感点，技巧娴熟，迫得Banner喘不过气来，如遭电撃、眼前一片花白，只能跟随节奏摆腰，脚尖抽搐，激情而缠绵地回应着他。

　　

床被晃得吱呀响，二人扔开理智与思考，在感官的世界追逐，一如原始生物，简单的活塞运动却带来最强烈的感觉。

Stark愈发激动的低吼唤醒了Banner迷蒙的神志，感到他快速抽动几下后转换了角度，以肿胀的龟头直捣前列腺，无坚不摧的钢枪一下下捣鼓着，媚肉被一层层破开，肠道快被洞穿的错觉令人不安恐慌，「不嗯...哈」

男人肆意劫掠，一往无前的气势带来极致的酸麻舒爽，博士嘴唇微张，焦點渙散，徒劳地推拒着，想让侵略者降低速度，反而刺激得他更加兴发如狂。  
  
盔甲不知何时褪去，二人肌肤毫无隔阻地熨帖一起，他的脚踝被握住拉开，从肉体到灵魂都被彻底掌控在Stark手中，雄伟肉棍把两人死死地钉在一处，下身根部和涨满悬坠的囊袋被修长有力的手指挤压、搓弄、骚刮，惹得紫红的龟头突突地跳动，临近承受极限....

Banner的肠道自觉往内纠紧，似要榨干肉棒每滴淫水菁华，欲死欲仙，铃口被带着老茧的虎口快速磨蹭，似乎能听到血液奔流着往尖端喷涌的声音...

 

「啊啊...啊!!」  
终于在最后几下抽插，Banner被快感浪涛淹没，眼角湿润、拱起身体，喷洒浓郁的精液，攀上无与伦比的高峰!

  
54

余韵强得小腹快痉挛，Banner像跑完十公里那么喘，粘腻的液体沿着大腿流下，浑身疲惫散架，就连Stark将他的双腿从肩上拆下、解开双手的束缚，都酸痛得要命。

Banner高潮过后，肌肉条件反射地把阳具往外排斥，Stark却没有急着拔出来，只是换了姿态，双臂搂紧他，不断发出安抚的声音「...辛苦了」，爱怜地抚摸脸颊，多想将博士彻底揉进自己的怀里。

 

博士闭上眼睛，努力调整呼吸，几分钟不到却发现深埋体内的肉棒又有了动静，还未释放的它正古惑地磨弄着。

「你....!?」

 

「博士只顾自己爽，我还没射呢...」Stark凑近俊脸，双眼如繁星闪耀，嘴角下弯地抱怨，那故意装出来的的委屈样，让Banner气不打从一处来。

话音刚落，漂亮的战甲瞬即覆盖他的双手，Banner只觉腰间一紧、天旋地转，整个人便被「拎」着坐到了男人的胯上。

 

「你不是想惩治我吗?现在是大好机会。」

Stark倨傲地挑起眉头，视角仰视着仍不减半分傲漫，笑意生花，犹如在下一帖战书。

 

Banner都气笑了，恼然勾起嘴角。  
虽然全身似历经宇宙大战、酸痛难当，但他面对Stark的挑战，从不曾退缩。  
  
他蹙着眉，一只手掌很快撑在Stark的肩上，挺起胸膛，扶正了尺寸狰狞的肉刃，一点点插入湿腻的巢穴，本应如蛟龙破海般带着裂帛的味道，但被操松了、弹性极佳的紧穴却只是吞吐舒张着，厮磨几下便如泥牛入海般密合无间。

「啊...」他俩同时发出了舒服的叹息，随着屁股在腿间磨蹭，吃不饱的小穴贪婪地咬合，如有无数小嘴伺候着胀大到极限的肉棒。

   
「啊哈...」Stark仰头露出了喉核，痛快低吟。  
挟持着性器的肠肉带着高温，似有极致兴奋的电流沿着茎身静脉传导全身，激起无尽战栗。

　　

然而不久，那股炽热却被缓慢、坚定地抽离，Stark下意识握紧停在博士腰间的手，发现他正生涩地上下摆动腰肢，蓦地亢奋不已。  
被盔甲赋予一身蛮力的他，毫不费劲地扶着博士快速抬起又放下，想象充血的穴肉不时被带出又被迅速推回、上下飞舞的殷红，惹得欲念更饥肠辘辘。

  
Banner俯瞰着他，抓到节奏、肆意扭动腰肢，流露征服者骄恣的神色，毫不娇腻，却带着俊刚的性感，硬朗眉眼搭配色气，矛盾而勾人得紧，更令他血脉上涌，头脑发昏。

天哪，他还要更多，要把Bruce吞吃进腹、吃干抹净!

「嗯...呼!」 抽插不住加重，快感层层交撃，带出了博士粗哑喘息，诱人至极。  
如此良久后，感觉到Banner的腰已经软塌下来，Stark大发慈悲地放慢动作，一手移到背脊，让紧实的胸肌贴住自己的脸，咬上了小巧的乳粒;一手固定在尾椎把他用力压向胯下，推动着腰部和大腿肌肉，肉刃左右戳刺着，继续狂热的打桩动作......

 

「Brucie…?」  
忽尔...Stark瞪大眼睛，发现沈醉欲海的博士正从指尖漫延出绿意，犹如水彩泼墨般扩展到胸膛位置。

Banner也意识到体内力量苏醒了，看着双手莞尔几秒，再捏到他脆弱的颈上，瞇着绿眸威胁「那我现在可以真正捏死你了?」

 

Stark被逗乐了，纳米战甲如轻纱从反应堆逸出，覆盖整个上半身，保护脆弱肌理，与博士的怪力互不相让，「你已让我死去活来千千万万遍。」

「......是吗?」Bruce施力捏紧他的肩膀，指尖深陷肌肉，平时这力度该痛得他求饶不只，现在有了盔甲抵挡，只见Stark嚣张耸肩，换来一脸不甘。  
  
  
「哈哈」自家博士生闷气都超有态度，Stark不禁轻笑，拥抱着深爱的人，又吸又舔泛绿肌肤，含住肿胀了一倍有余的乳豆，指尖捏上另一边寂寞的乳首，随意抠挖玩弄，满意地听到博士「唔……」粘腻的吐息。

抽插恢复原来的雷霆萬鈞，澎湃感从末梢神经传递到全身，只稍微一动，便发出扑哧的水声。  
掌下的肌肉微微鼓动着，博士的后穴仿如烂熟的蜜桃般甜，往他的蕈头浇灌热汁，绽放出令人目眩的魅惑，太持久的性事让他无力地趴伏在他胸上，只剩圓潤的屁股如母貓高聳扭动、颤抖起伏...  
  
「...好热...」那感觉太好了，Stark觉得自己快绷不住、要迎来高潮了。

狂乱摇摆没有停竭，愈发凶狠，恨不得把睾丸都塞进淫穴，用媚肉好好眷养。  
  
  
「呜....」即使被折磨到括约肌生痛，倔强的博士却只是眼角泛湿，拼命忍耐，一直没有求饶，细碎又委屈的声音偶然溜出齿间。  
  
Stark心疼地抚摸他湿透的头发，「我知道、我知道」印下亲吻，不再延长高潮，撑起劲瘦的腰肢加快侵略!

  
临近高峰，Stark肺部被抽光空气、剧烈喘息，热腾腾的龟头青筋直跳，下体一片狼藉，全身的精血都涌到那处，渴望破体而出，期待着最高的满足...!

「啊、啊哈...!」  
他狠狠几下定点冲刺，腹肌抽搐，滚热丰沛的种子终于喷射而出，全数灌溉博士酸软无比的腹部。  
  
Banner被烫得猛然哆嗦，也跟随着燥动的情潮释放，高潮侵襲，前方铃口大张、滴漏小注白浊，泪水亦沿著脸庞无声滑下。

 

55

情事暂竭，Stark拥抱着累透的博士，绵密亲吻不断落到鬓角，胸膛被满足感涨满，抑不下傻瓜般笑容。

Banner待喘息稍为平复，便转身正对着愉悦的男人，平静地说「......实验全部结束了，我也没有变Hulk，现在归还行李，我会滚得远远的。」

 

Stark也不显惊讶，淡定道「我们刚才不是做实验，是在 **做爱** 。」

「 **做什么爱** **?**  这是愤怒值实验，就像你之前说的，如果事先让我知道内情，必然没法达到效果，所以你联同Nat与Nina，利用我对你的过份依赖跟不寻常的感情，策划这出戏，以妒忌为基础，最后一撃是忽然赶我离开安稳的庇护所，重返流亡生活，触及底线，营造怒火爆发的契机。」

「我发现了你们的安全保底词-сладко，它首次出现是Nat的游泳池储物柜码，她主动说是最好朋友的昵称、然后是电影名、再来是Clint给我Thor的酒瓶底刻着这个字，以防我日后秋后算账，那时便可用来释骗，解释全是实验需要。  
虽然悉破内情，但我还是不可控制、愚蠢地发火了。既然生气至此，我还没有变身大怪物，证实对世界的危害指数突破新低⋯⋯那，我可以走了吗?」

 

Stark舐过嘴唇，甚至抑不下眉梢的笑意「我聪明的博士，请定义『过份依赖跟不寻常的感情』，以免我俩产生歧义。」

Banner眸底愠色更深，「不需要，那除了让我更难堪之外没有实际意義。」

 

「好，那换我说。我对你也有『过份依赖跟不寻常的感情』，简單統称『爱情』。

过份依赖的部份是我每天中毒一样睁开眼便想见你，不厌其烦地黏着你，一天不见就害怕你忽然跑到不知宇宙哪个角落了。  
不寻常的部份是我放弃了性感到爆炸的香水，换成薄荷口香糖味，被你说好闻就立即囤了五十瓶;又重新装潢了顶楼房，全是木头暖色，想邀你同住，怕你不喜欢還跟Jarvis琢磨了好久，若你说一句不好看我会痛苦到跳窗自尽。还有，我完全不知如何追求你，所以听从了Nat的建议，对不起。  
感情的部份，是如果有天敌人威胁我要救你还是救整个地球，我很可能会放弃这操蛋地球，因为失去了你、它毫无意义。现在你该猜到了，但顺便一提，我爱你，我非常爱你。」

 

「总结:我们绝对是在做爱， **实什么验** **?** 」

 

Banner沉默半晌，被他的告白惊吓得呆滞又感动，「......哇噢。」

如刺鲠喉般缓缓说「我觉得...地球还是要救的吧?」不然Howard Stark的棺墓板該蓋不牢了。

 

Stark装作深沉考虑「可以。但是也要同时谈恋爱?该轮你说了。」

 

Banner万分犹豫地鼓起脸颊，像气球般缓慢吐出空气，拖延时间，在Stark真诚闪烁的目光下，最后避无可避，憋出一句「如果我的妒嫉之火没有表达得够清楚。那我再说点......即使没有任何身外之物，我也能够顺利隐居在各个国家，让你没法找到，但我没走。」

 

「嗯哼。」Stark看上去还期待听到更多肉麻的话。

 

眼神又游离了好久，Banner发现自己还得繼續交代，脸红耳赤「.........Hulk说你答应了送他很多小飞马，所以不能走...」

 

「嗄，你回来找我完全是Hulk的意思?」Stark皱起眉头。

 

「但他说只要我不再伤心，他哪都陪我去。然后我建议，不然我们临走前去暴揍Stark吧，所以达成共识要过来揍你...」

 

Stark的眉毛已经飞上额头了，青筋暴现。

 

「但我又舍不得你受到任何一丝伤害，那会令我心痛，所以我改变主意来操你，呃...我想这也是因为爱。我能直接跳去总结部份吗?」

 

「好?」

 

Banner如获大郝，呼口气。  
  
  
「总结 :是的，我也爱你。」

 

话音刚落，他便被欢呼的Stark扑倒了。

 

 56

阳光透窗帘，鸟儿啾啾狂叫，他妈的吵，Stark用枕头摀住耳朵，模糊间意识到自己并非身处森林，尖叫到仿似被枪撃的是他为了喜爱大自然的博士选购的第十六个鸟儿木头钟。

想起博士，他心中泛甜牙也酸，向旁一捞却没搂到温热软糯的恋人，直接扑在冰冷、空荡荡的床铺上。

Stark吓得神智全回笼，惊坐而起，害怕昨晚只是一场春梦。

 

揉搓着脸，他倦意深浓地问「J，博士呢?」

 

「博士正在公共层厨房為其他人准备早餐。」

 

「嗄...?他体力也太好了吧，下次要把他操得腿软、沒法下床。」Stark痛失早上与Bruce甜蜜温存的机会，不禁悲从中来，像被抛弃的中年怨妇般碎碎念个不停，「煮什么他妈早餐啊，这群人是两岁小孩要吃奶吗，就不能一人吃一个生鸡蛋充饥?谁订下轮流煮早餐的规则的，怕吃外卖发胖，每人拿根苦瓜直接从肠道吸收不好吗...」

 

Jarvis任由主人开启咒怨模式，识时务地没有答话，默默在半空中打开了屏幕，显示出博士的Instagram 页面。

 

Stark完全没发现，只是懊恼地耙抓亂发，吐出一大堆奇怪抱怨「....Bruce也狠得下心离开我这英俊多金又才华洋溢的男朋友，他煮早餐有什么回报?巨额年终奖金吗?」

 

Jarvis自主将房间调暗，画面的亮度及色彩饱和度持续调高，部份光影甚至反射到主人的脸颊上。  
对于尽忠职守的A.I管家来说，此举与直接将画面猛拍在主人脸上没差别，但Stark仍在自顾自喃喃，「...吃少一顿又不会怎样，Hulk已经帮他吃得胖死了...啧!虽然捏起来肉肉的感觉超好...」

 

「Sir。」电子管家叫唤。  
  
  
  
「别吵! 你把灯调那么暗干嘛? 我已经气得睡不下了。」  
  
  
  
「我相信你会有兴趣看Not that kind of Doc今早更新的Instagram动态。」   
  


「什么!?」

Stark惊诧抬头，瞳孔立即被不知何时出现、七彩斑烂的半透明屏幕占据了。

 

那是博士今早七时的动态。  
  
配图:占据绝大画面都是雪白的床铺，只是被子跟枕头间露出了半个后脑勺及发丝，形成强烈对比色。

配文: 我最大的幸运。

 

「那是....我?」虽然不容错认，还是问了出口。

 

「对，那是你，Sir。」

 

Stark無言握紧拳头，心中酸涩温暖，几个深呼吸后，眨走眼眸冒出的些微水光，「......Wow~是一整张相呢。」

 

「是的。」计算精密来说只占1/4张相，但Jarvis没拆穿。

 

Stark立即精神百倍，伸个懒腰，靈光一閃「我有Ins Account 吗?」

 

「有的，一向授权公关团队以你的名义发布重要官方消息及活动花絮。」

只见他双眼发光，勾起狡黠的笑容，「嘿，我也有官方消息要发布。」

 

57

Nat喝着咖啡，在手机随便滑动页面，然后，下巴忽然直接掉了下来。

不只她，當時世界一半人口都惊讶得牙骹错位、眼眸突出......

 

Tony Stark的个人Ins 账号在Not that kind of Doc的神秘床照下留言:

**床上是我，他是我男朋友。**

 

正在收碗碟的Banner难得看到好友呆滞到回不过神，「Nat，妳还吃吗?」

「嗄...?不要了...」Nat紧张拨弄头发，强装镇定地再看一遍Tony的劲爆留言，优雅地缓缓踱步离开餐桌。

 

「博士!!~~你有未读信息!~~~」  
快银咻一声跑过，好心将手机抛进他的怀中。

 

「................什麼?」  
Banner忙不迭接住、解锁、打开软件。  
没察觉周遭气氛诡异、好友正以他为圆心愈退愈远...愈来愈远....

 

 **「.........嘶啦** **!!!!!** **」**

众人瞪大眼眸，驚恐见证着他自言自语了几句，一秒間旋即爆衣变绿!!  
接下来整個下午，全栋大厦只听见Hulk的怒吼，以及Tony被扔出玻璃窗飞回来又被扔出去的打斗声。

  
  
呃、听上去，好像还蛮欢乐的。

  
(完)

 

小尾巴:

Banner最终拿回了他的行李。

意料之外非常沉，打开来看，载满大小、颜色、国家各不同的玻璃小飞马。

 

还有两张无限制机票，上面印着Tony和他的名字。

附签一句: 如果非得离开 ，请将我纳入你的逃亡行李。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文寫了五六篇肉，我大概半輩子都不想再寫肉了(泣)

**Author's Note:**

> P.S Dirty talk番外篇是兩只呆頭鵝從「實驗」一直「做」到了解彼此心意的故事!  
> 2017的家庭、工作跟二次元生活都蠻稱心的，非常感恩!  
> 希望2018也多多指教哦!(抱拳溜走)!


End file.
